Detras de tus ojos negros
by ChIDo-Ra
Summary: La ultima batalla se ha librado. Con ella, trae nuevas esperanzas e ilusiones a los sobrevivientes. La verdad sobre Severus Snape sale a la luz, asi como una nueva faceta del mortifago.
1. El nuevo heredero de Slytherin

_Hola:_

_Este es mi primer fic... lleva cerca de un año "cocinandose" en mi cabecita. Ojala y les guste, lo disfruten, y cualquier duda o comentario, aqui estoy para responder. tambien mencionar, que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son de la pluma magistral de nuestra querida J. K. Rowling, en cambio, Tatiana nacio de mi mente, y estoy dispuesta a explotarla tanto como pueda o.O._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO I.- El nuevo "heredero de Slyhterin"

Cuando Harry la vio, noto que era guapa. Tenia cabello negro largo, ojos claros, su piel era blanca con unas cuantas pecas, y de sus bellos rasgos sobresalía una nariz respingona. Era la nueva Profesora de Duelo. Era nueva.

El silencio en el gran comedor anunciaba que la mayoria había notado a la chica. No debía de llegar a los 25 años. Harry dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los Profesores. Todos estaban ahí, sonrientes, algo desgastados, pero con ojos llenos de ilusión. La figura de Albus Dumbledore sobresalía entre todas. Vestía de blanco y Harry afirmaba inconscientemente de que se trataba de un fantasma. Pero ahí estaba: Sentado, platicando con la nueva cara. Había sido un año difícil Aun continuaba confundido. Dumbledore no había muerto, nunca fue asesinado, y por el contrario, Severus Snape (Ojala y este presagio aparezca para el 7 -) demostró que en definitiva, era uno de los tantos "experimentos" no fallidos de Albus.

--------Flash Back-------

Harry toco su mejilla. Intento ver de donde provenía todo ese "liquido" que brotaba de su cara. No podía abrir los ojos... mas bien no quería. No había ningún peligro, y sin embargo ahí estaba, varita en mano, de pie en medio de la nada, temblado. Su meta durante mucho tiempo por fin había sido cumplida: Voldemort estaba muerto. Lo sentía. A pesar de que en el aire se respiraba paz, no creía que fuera real. No era capaz de reconocer la sensación.

Para empezar, si aun estaba en una pieza, era gracias a Snape. Le tomo mucho encontrar a Voldemort y a sus mortifagos, y estaba decidido que tanto Voldemort como Quejicus merecían morir de la manera más cruel posible. Lamento no haber corrido con la misma suerte... momentos antes, estuvo a punto de morir en manos de Lucius, pero antes de que este pudiera vociferar la maldición, se desmayo. Al menos eso pareció en un principio. Un mortifago apareció momentos antes detrás de Lucius, con la varita apuntando directamente al rubio. Por las pequeñas rendijas de la mascara sobresalían unos ojos negros.

-Justo a tiempo Severus- Hacia poco mas de medio año que no escuchaba aquella voz. Nunca creyó que el sentimiento guardado en su pecho desde el día de la muerte de Dumbledore explotara con tanta facilidad.

-Será mejor que corra, Potter- El desprecio en la ultima palabra delato la identidad del mortifago. Esa no era la voz del desgraciado de Snape. Era un Snape cansado... asustado.

Harry no ocupo más. Corrió. Sabia donde estaba lo que había ido a buscar.

Silencio. Comprendió que aquel liquido que brotaba de su rostro era sangre. Intento limpiarse con la camisa, pero no puso. Se sentía observado. Después de haber terminado con Voldemort, la orden del Fénix hizo una majestuosa aparición. Los chicos del ED (como me gustan¡¡¡) no se quedaron atrás. No sabia con exactitud cuanta era la gente que lo miraba. Nadie hablaba, ni un solo murmullo, tan solo el viento que movía algunas hojas de los árboles cercanos provocando un sonido similar a un silbido. De repente, la idea en su cabeza cobro fuerza.

"¿Snape¿...Lo había salvado? Como se atrevía a mostrar su grasiento cabello... momento... Dumbledore... ahí... ¿Qué no estaba muerto?

-------- Fin de Flash Back-------

Hermione permanecía en silencio. La batalla había cambiado a todos. Aunque sabían que ahora el mundo mágico estaba en paz, las viejas costumbres de protección no desaparecían. Sabia que el mundo mágico permanecería en paz, las viejas costumbres no desaparecían. Se sentía incomoda, inconscientemente y con un rápido movimiento saco su varita. Nadie lo noto, pues estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Severus Snape miraba a su "casa" con atención. La mayoría de los chicos se veían apagados. La selección de esa noche fue en completo silencio, y nadie parecía estar a gusto con su casa. Los nuevos murmuraban entre ellos. Había lugares vacíos. Snape apretó los puños conociendo las razones. Se sintió incapaz de defender a todos sus "hijos". La profesora Minerva y Madame Poppy insistieron en que Snape se tomara unas vacaciones. Su condición no era verdaderamente buena. Estaba más delgado que hace un año. Era tan evidente, que a algunos miembros del profesorado les costo reconocerlo.

Snape sonrió (... sí es que es mueca era una sonrisa. No era el único Snape en esa sala, y lo alegraba. Draco por fin había conocido la verdad. Narcisa, vieja amiga y amante de Severus murió en batalla. Ella y Lucios tenían mas de 3 años separados, al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de "su hijo", Lucios decidió echarlos a ambos de su casa. Aunque no estaba dispuesto del todo a pasar una vergüenza publica, negó innumerable veces el divorcio a Narcisa. Ahora el estaba prófugo, aunque no lo consideraban demasiado peligroso.

Draco miro a su padre. Siempre había sabido que algo tenia que ver con Severus Snape. Lo noto cuando su madre se empeño en que pasara mas tiempo con el, e incluso lo obligo a pasar unas navidades con el. Se empeño también en que viera en Severus el padre que no tendría durante su estancia en Hogwarts. No le daba vergüenza ser el producto de una noche de copas y soledad (según le explico Severus). Le alegraba que Lucius no fuera su padre. Siempre había sido estricto, amante de golpearlo, de formarme prejuicios sin fundamentos y menospreciarlo. También debía aceptar que Lucius no era el padre ejemplar que presumía ser. Severus era todo lo contrario. Para arreglar cualquier problema recurría a las palabras (aunque fueran sarcásticas, groseras, etc), para aclarar las cosas.

El gran comedor comenzó a retomar su típico cuchicheo acompañado de risitas. La frialdad en el ambiente fue cediendo. Severus se sintió de nuevo en casa, estaba seguro que el día siguiente estaría lleno de caras nuevas, de oportunidades para quitarles puntos a los Gryffindor (ni hablar de molestar a Minerva), de momentos para observar a Draco (su orgullo)... sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujo claramente en su rostro. Minerva lo observaba atentamente... Severus sintió la penetrante mirada de la mujer. Minerva McGonagall, acompañada de la nueva y misteriosa chica esperaban de pie por una respuesta de Severus.

-Buenas Noches Severus- Momentáneamente, Snape se puso de pie y abrazo a Minerva. No era para sorprenderse, pues durante la guerra (después de haber tranquilizado a la profesora cuando vio a Albus en la sala de su casa, y cuando vio a Snape acompañarle, comprendió la posición del mortifago) descubrieron lo mucho que se apreciaban. –Me encantaría presentarle a la nueva profesora de Duelo- La joven dio la mano a Severus.

-Tatiana... me llamo Tatiana Atkinson (un pequeño tributo a Rowan Atkinson, mejor conocido como Mr. Bean)-

-Severus Snape. Profesor de Pociones- La miro a los ojos. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, y se convirtió en una sonrisa 100 coqueta. Dándose cuenta de eso, se ruborizo. Minerva lo noto. Pensó que seria bastante interesante conocer una nueva faceta del hombre.

-Profesora Sprout, querida- Inmediatamente, la mujer voltio, y tal pareció, comprendió la indirecta de Minerva- ¿Te molesta cambiar de lugar con la Profesora Atkinson?- Snape le lanzo una mirada- Creo que... tenemos-

-... Cosas que discutir querida- Interrumpió la profesora de Herbólogia-

Dicho esto, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a sus nuevos sitios. Tatiana y Severus se miraron. Seria posible que algo pasara esa noche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Este fic va dedicado a: Todas las chicas de la Orden Severusiana (Lia, Marion, Viri y demas). A mis amigos José "Pillo, a Maribel y a su nene (Alan) y a Francisco, por toda su amistad. A mis hermanillas Monse y Paola, y a mi... por tener el valor de "colgarlo"._

_Como habràn notado, mi personaje favorito es Severus Snape. Quiero aclarar que el nombre de Tatiana no es casualidad... tambien va dedicado a una chava (Tatiana -) que me pido que le escribiera un fic: Tatiana... aqui esta, recien salido del horno._

_Saludos y Gracias_

_Chidora  
_


	2. Primer día

CAPITULO II.- Primer día

Severus estaba en su cama. Ya tenia un buen rato tratando de dormir. Habia tomado un poco de té con miel, se puso unos calcetines de lana (ese cuarto en particular era muy frió, y para variar, el tenia los pies como cachetes de muerto), acomodo sus almohadas, pero a pesar de los intentos, no podía pegar el ojo. Recordaba las miradas de todos sus compañeros cuando platicaba animadamente con Tatiana. Minerva y Albus se lanzaban miradas furtivas... y ni hablar de la estúpida sonrisa del licántropo (Claramente, mi querido Remus Lupin, no iba a dejar que faltase). Desde que su relación con Nymphadora iba viento en popa, el muy maldito no podía evitar irradiar un aura como "rosa" acompañada por maripositas y conejitos (por decir lo cursi y meloso que se ponía). "Porquerías", pensó Snape. Se acostó boca abajo y durmió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, el maestro iba de un humor de los mil diablos. Soñó con algo parecido a una boda... él iba vestido de novio...Minerva le tomaba del brazo, y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado al escuchar _"Ya es hora"._ No era que la situación lo incomodaba, pero durante todo su sueño estuvo esperando a la novia. Nunca llego. Abrio los ojos. Estaba envuelto en sus cobijas, revueltas. Miro el reloj (claro que Sevy tenia uno, conocemos que nuestro querido profesor siempre es puntual). Comprendió que su destino estaba escrito: llegaría a los 40 soltero... llegaría a los 50 conociendo a los hijos de sus alumnos, y llegaría a los 100 cambiándose los pañales el solo. Se deprimio. No quería pasar toda su vida sola. Aunque no lo aceptaba del todo, se moría por compartir su vida con alguien que no fuera con Albus, o con los idiotas de sus alumnos.

Contrario a eso, Harry había tenido una buena noche. No podía recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había dormido tan rápido (incluso Neville y Ron se espantaron por sus estruendosos ronquidos)

Ahí estaba... sentado tomando su desayuno. El clima en el gran comedor mejoro. Algunos reían y otros tantos platicaban. La mesa de los profesores no era la excepción.

-Creo que Remus- dijo Ginny

-El profesor Lupin- corrigió Ron, quien tenia fruta a medio masticar en la boca.

-¿Sabes lo desagradable que eres a veces?- Hermione hacia gala de sus buenos modales, tomaba la cucharilla con el dedo meñique levantado... exageradamente.

-...Como decía-continuo Ginny- El PROFESOR LUPIN- y enfatizo las ultimas palabras- se ve mejor que nunca. Incluso tiene una sonrisa encantadora.-

-Claro, se ve muy guapo- Todos callaron. Miraron a Neville, este bajo con rápidamente la cabeza y se ruborizo –Eso es lo que les escuche decir a las de primero esta ma...-

-Buena esa- Hermione comenzó a reír como loca, dejando caer un poco de avena sobre su falda. Miro con atención a la mesa del profesorado; Ahí estaba Remus, desgastado. Tal parecía, la luna llena había pasado hacia poco. A pesar de eso, se le notaba con alegría y si, como Ginny ya lo había dicho, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Harry sonreía. Estaba decidido a formar parte del nuevo equipo de Quidditch en Gryffindor, arrebatarle la copa de las casas en las narices de Snape. Tal parecía que ese año seria bueno. Su relación con Ginny era buena, contaba con sus mejores amigos, y Albus, a quien admiraba infinitamente continuaba con vida. Cosa que, no estaba seguro a quien debía de agradecer.

-Hablando de gente bonita- murmuro Ron- la nueva "profa" esta bien buena ¿Verdad?- acto seguido, mas de la mitad de los hombres de Gryffindor observaron a la profesora. Ese día llevaba el cabello en una trenza, su maquillaje era muy delicado (como esas muñequitas de porcelana), vestía una túnica beige, y su mirada irradiaba satisfacción.

-Me muero de ganas...- Ginny golpe precipitadamente a Collin con una uva (este "monito" también me cae bien) -... pues déjame terminar- acto seguido, le lanzo otra uva. – Tan solo decia...-

-Entendemos Collin- Ron comenzó a jugar con el tenedor mientras observaba a la mujer. La expresión de exasperación de Ginny se dirigió a su hermano e hizo la seña de tomar una naranja para lanzársela ("¿Dónde estará una buena toronja... tal vez así aprenda?")

-... Demonios. Tan solo quiero saber en que consistirá su clase- grito Collin. Se puso de pie y fue a sentarse en otro lado de la mesa.

-Yo también- continuo Hermione- ¿Saben? Tenemos que estudiar mucho...- Ginny y Harry se tomaron de la mano, y se miraron a los ojos. Ron, quien estaba harto de que hicieran eso, hizo la seña de vomitar, y se enfrasco en una acalorada charla con Neville, Katie y otros, sobre cual seria el destino de los mortifagos capturados.

En la mesa de profesores, las miradas de Severus y Tatiana se encontraron en mas de una ocasión. Aunque claro, Tatiana no dejo pasar que todos los demás profesores los miraban extrañamente... en especial Remus. En una de sus tantas miradas, Tatiana sonrió plenamente, cosa que le basto a Snape, como para tranquilizarse.

La primera clase para los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor fue transformaciones. Estaban felices, compartirían la case con Hufflepuff. Minerva, parada al pie de la puerta del salón, esperaba con ansia a sus alumnos. Su respiración era muy marcada, tanto que parecía que su nariz era un extraño tipo de mariposa dispuesta a volar en cualquier momento.

Lentamente, el salón se fue llenando de murmullos. La mayoría de los chicos se miraban alegremente. Minerva tomo su habitual lugar frente a la clase. Su emoción era tal que estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Miro a todos, Harry noto los sentimientos encontrados de la profesora, sintió el impulso de levantarse y de darle una bofetada... Minerva McGonagall no era una mujer chillona... ni siquiera lo haría por una uña rota.

-Bienvenidos niños- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la profesora. Harry comprendió que a pesar de la frialdad de la mujer, su debilidad (definitivamente) eran sus niños y él enseñarles. Ella en cambio, respiro pausadamente... controlo todas aquellas sensaciones, sentimientos y miedos, y comenzó con toda la normalidad posible.

-Señor Weasly- su voz era de nuevo aquella daga fría- tire su goma de mascar o tenga la seguridad que la usara como gomina para su cabello-

La clase continuo con normalidad. Como siempre, Hermione logro una perfecta transformación del color de su túnica (con apenas un movimiento de varita, lo cual maravillo por completo a la profesora): de negro a un color rosa. Ron la miraba extrañamente, como queriendo ocultar algo (todos sabes que ¿verdad?).

Harry continuaba soñando despierto. Pensaba en lo bien que seria todo... sin Voldemort (tenia la esperanza de que la gente perdiera el miedo a nombrarlo), sin mas problemas con el Ministerio de Magia, sin las aburridas clases de Snape (sin hablar de las clases de oclumancia). Si, todo seria genial

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus miraba atentamente a los recién llegados. Si bien ya era conocido que era un licántropo, aun la gente lo miraba con miedo, pero la verdad es que Remus les temía mas a ellos (casi estaba seguro, de que sí su bogart no fuera esa esfera blanca y brillante, serian mucho de sus enemigos).

Los chicos leían con atención un texto sobre la historia de las Artes Oscuras, su definición y el cómo identificarla. Trato de imaginarse a Severus Snape en aquella clase... de seguro se estaría divirtiendo como nunca. Probablemente estaría encantado intimidando a los chicos de primero, o simplemente practicando un poco de oclumancia con sus pupilos. ¿Cabria la posibilidad de que estuviera interesado en impresionarlos utilizando alguna maldición imperdonable?

Un niño (Un Slyhterin) caminaba al escritorio del profesor. Estaba pálido, seguramente temiendo que su nuevo profesor se molestase y se lanzara contra él, mordiéndolo. Remus lo miro. No oculto esa maravillosa sonrisa, y paso su mano derecha por su cabello. El chico lo miraba temeroso. _"Cada día los hacen más pequeños" pensó_. Al ver que el chico en definitiva, no hablaría, intento ganarse un poco su confianza.

-¿Un poco de chocolate?- saco una barra de su túnica. También era muy sabido que el profesor mostraba una debilidad por esta golosina. El niño lo miro temeroso, y negó con la cabeza. En vez de que la situación mejorase, permaneció fría. "probablemente quiere ir al baño... será mejor que le dije ir o Flinch se molestara conmigo..."

-Señor..- por fin, el chico hablo. Era un poco más pequeño que el resto de los demás. Su cabello rubio era un poco rizado, sus ojos eran de color olivo, combinaba perfectamente con su pálida piel. _"Un Malfoy en miniatura...¿ o tal vez un Snape?" Pensó Lupin. _- ...Yo quería saber... bueno...- miro distraídamente la pluma que lleva en sus manitas _(si que es diminuto este crió) _se mordía los labios.

Todo el grupo estaba al filo de la banca: Gryffindor y Slyhterin (una perfecta combinación, según Albus) se miraban con atención y con interés a tan extraña situación. Los susurros del pergamino con las plumas ceso, el más mínimo cuchicheo fue acallado con tal escena. Los ojos se posaron sobre el profesor, quien se mostraba incomodo, conocía perfectamente hacia donde iba todo eso.

-Es que anoche, los chicos de mi casa- él crió le mostró con orgullo el escudo de Slyhterin a Lupin- dijeron que... que...- El licántropo no soportaba eso

-Lo que quiere saber- interrumpió el profesor- ¿Es que si soy un hombre lobo?- El chico respiraba entrecortadamente, miro de reojo a los demás chicos y miro con miedo al hombre. Ahora estaba más que seguro que seria la cena... aunque no estaba seguro si con él estuviese satisfecho... era tan pequeño...

-La verdad- Remus miro a todo el grupo de primero-es que sí. Soy un hombre lobo- nadie dijo nada. El hombre se levanto de su silla, y el chico se tiro al suelo echo un ovillo.

Una chica de Gryffindor se puso de pie

-¿Y usted muerde a sus alumnos cuando se enoja?- pregunto

Remus no sabia como tomar eso, si comenzar a bromear o continuar con un poco de seriedad.

-No, nunca lo e echo- del ovillo que estaba a los pies del escritorio se asomo una cabecita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- La verdad es que- ahora el nervioso era el licántropo- es que yo nunca e atacado a nadie- noto que dijo esto como si deseara hacerlo y trato de remendar su error- y no pretendo hacerlo. Si e obtenido el puesto de profesor, es por que estaré permanentemente vigilado por el Director y los demás Profesores- Su mirada continuaba en el suelo.

-Es verdad señor- ahora otro chico de Slyhterin se unía al interrogatorio- que la poción matalobos es muy amarga?-

-Si- se atrevió a mirar al chico a los ojos, y agrego una risita- por eso siempre cargo con chocolates-

La clase rió. Al parecer Remus sobrepaso su temor y fue capaz de aceptarse... por primera vez.

Hola:

Gracias por las criticas (buenas o malas) ambas son más que bien recibidas. E tenido tiempo de sobra para ponerme a escribir, y en ocaciones, en lo que mi Profesor de Administracion de Sistemas habla, acomoda a la clase y demás, me inspiro, y me veo obligada a ponerme a escribir (por cierto, saludos a ese Maestro Sergio Cruz: si no hubiera sido por sus clases tan aburridas, nunca hubiera leido los libros de Harry Potter ;D)

Como habrán notado, cada capitulo tiene una dedicatoria especial. Espero que siempre tenga la oportunidad de dedicarlo a alguien. Pues este va dedicado a: Mis compañeros de clase (los buena onda): Abraham, Marianita, Lily, Claudia, Rosa, Karen, Judith y Nina.

Un abrazo y hasta la proxima

Chido ra


	3. Primer día 2

"La inspiración es como el gato, por más que se le llama, jamás acude a ti" 

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

CAPITULO III.- Primer Día (2)

En general, el primer día fue emocionante (y cansado) para el alumnado y los profesores. Ya pasaban de las 4:30 de la tarde, y los chicos comenzaban sus tareas (para ser el primer día, tenían mucho trabajo)

Tatiana miraba su taza de té. Sentada en el desvencijado sillón de la sala de profesores, sentía ganas de llorar. Ahora si que estaba decidida a dejar su idea de enseñar a los demás. Un mocoso llamado Ray Srack le había molestado todo el tiempo (comenzó a preguntarle sobre todo, que por que llevaba una túnica tan clara, que por que su cabello era tan negro, que por que sus ojos eran saltones, que si su varita era echa en Inglaterra... en sí, intimido a la pobre mujer) . A pesar de ello, la mujer fue incapaz de quitarle puntos, y no hablar de llamarle la atención. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ¿Por qué Dumbledore la había contratado? ¿Qué no era mejor que lo chicos tuvieran un profesor con carácter , a una mujer que le intimidaban las mas simples preguntas? Dio un sorbo a su té. Minerva noto su preocupación. No podía negar que aunque la joven fuera encantadora y amable, le faltaba mucho para ser capaz de controlar a un grupo de jóvenes quienes buscan experimentar al máximo con la magia.

-Vamos querida- Minerva se sentó al lado derecho de la chica. Le tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos, al momento, esta comenzó a llorar, lanzándose bruscamente a los brazos de Minerva, lanzando la tasa sobre la cabeza de esta y tirando todo el contenido sobre la alfombra. – Mañana será otro día. Tan solo respira... tranquilízate- La chica la miro, ahora si que estaba avergonzada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ojala y lo hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad". _El mar humor de Snape volvió (Tal vez un poco más pesado que en la mañana). Definitivamente, nunca había estado tan molesto con Albus ¡Como deseaba que pasara cualquier alumno! Podría ser divertido intimidarlo, y ¿por qué no? Quitar unos puntos (Como era de esperarse, Slyhterin llevaba la delantera, mientras que Gryffindor compartía el ultimo puesto con Ravenclaw . El largo pasillo que separaba a la oficina del director de los demás estaba desierta.

-¿Todo bien, Profesor?- Un franciscano regordete lo saludaba desde un cuadro. Llevaba en las manos una botella de vino, y tal parecía estar festejando el regreso de los alumnos.

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Severus se tenso al momento. Tenia unas ganas de quitar el cuadro y romperlo, después de hacerlo, regresaría a la oficina del Director, utilizaría unos cuantos crucios, tal vez así comprendería que no estaba muy dispuesto a ceder.

----------- Flash Back ---------

Albus miraba con autosuficiencia al profesor. En cambio, el odiaba cada vez que lo hacia, y no podía evitar mirar de reojo la puerta. Aun recordaba el día que le contó su alocada idea de simular su muerte. Ese día estaba seguro que una temporada en San Mungo ayudaría al anciano.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. El silencio reinaba, lo cual no era una buena señal, incluso Fawkes permanecía callado y observando atentamente a los hombres. Albus tenia una sonrisita traviesa... lo cual marcaban los síntomas de que algo ilógico, imposible y arriesgado había recurrido a la mente del anciano.

-Debo agradecer que retomaras tu puesto, Severus- los ojos del hombre se posaron sobre los de Snape. Aunque Dumbledore sabia que no lograría extraerle nada, cabria la posibilidad de intimidarlo un poco.

-En realidad, el agradecido aquí soy yo-

-Espero que las clases con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso estén de maravilla- Snape asintió- también espero que las clases con los otros grupos vallan mejor. Tendremos que refrescarles la memoria. No lo olvides Severus...-

-¿Qué quieres Albus?-

-Me conoces muy bien. Tal vez mas de lo que yo creo-

- Lo se- sonrió con malicia- pero prefiero que seas directo, Albus. Al punto- Cruzo los brazo.

- Creo que así como le diste una oportunidad a Remus- miro atentamente a Snape para distinguir su reacción al nombre de su antiguo compañero de colegio- se que puede que ambos nunca sean amigos. Me gustaría bueno...- comenzó a titubear- Severus, me gustaría que aceptaras a un alumno de séptimo en tus clases de éxtasis- La expresión del hombre se volvió seria. Por la expresión en el rostro de Snape, seria mas difícil de lo que el había creído.

-¿De quien, exactamente, estas hablando?-

- Del señor Harry Potter- Snape hizo la seña de ponerse de pie, pero Albus se adelanto- El quiere terminar bien la escuela. Ambos sabemos cual es su ambición. Quiere ser tratado como todos los demás. Demostró que en realidad merece ese puesto, y no nos podemos interponer en eso. Todos- sus ojos claros reflejaron al hombre que tenia enfrente-Todos merecen otra oportunidad-

Severus se puso inmediatamente de pie. No estaba dispuesto la misma historia. Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. No le gustaba recordar su pasado. Si había aceptado nuevamente su puesto de Profesor de Pociones, era por que en realidad no sabia hacer otra cosa más que molestar a los Gryffindor, ayudar a Slyhterin a ganar fácilmente, y llamar la atención a cualquier mocoso que osara molestarlo (estaba seguro que no podría seguir siendo un matón a sueldo). No estaba orgulloso de todo lo que avía echo. Pero Albus tenia razón.

--------------- Fin de Flash Back---------------

Aun continuaba de frente al cuadro del hombre gordo; este estaba escondido de tras de un árbol. Snape pateo con fuerza la pared y retomo su camino. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había mostrado un lado humano. Lo único que recordaba claramente era que había aceptado al muchacho en su clase "_genial"_ pensó _"ahora todo ira de maravilla" _

Camino hacia el salón de Profesores, no le importo en lo mas mínimo que Neville chocara accidentalmente contra el. Mientras que Potter no se apareciera...

Tatiana ya había logrado controlarse. Después de asegurarse de que la chica estaba de mejor humor, Minerva se marcho, pues Dumbledore la había llamado. Tatiana aun le costaba un tanto de trabajo acercarse a sus compañeros de trabajo, le daba un poco de miedo. No quería faltarles al respeto, pero a veces sentía que la trataban como a una idiota. Pero ocupaba el trabajo, no tanto por el sueldo, si no que ocupaba distraer su mente.

Severus entro. No se fijo en la joven mujer, y se dirigió a su mecedora favorita, quería tranquilizarse, tomar aire. Se odiaba a si mismo por ablandarse con Potter, y sobre todo por lo que refería a Remus, inconscientemente le daba un poco de pena su situación. Ya sobre la mecedora, cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente, y comenzó a masajear sus sienes. Tatiana se sobresalto un poco al verlo entrar de esa forma. La noche anterior había tenido una agradable charla con el. En ese momento, le temía un poco, no era de sorprenderse: la fría mirada, el semblante pálido, sus ropas oscuras. Recordó que sintió algo extraño cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar en murmullos, pero se sobresalto cuando escucho su potente voz.

-¿Se encuentra bien... Señor?- La mujer apenas movió los labios. No sabia si referirse a el como Señor o Severus.

-Señorita Atkinson- Snape abrió los ojos. Sus manos detuvieron el masaje- Me temo que no la e visto ¿Se encontraba aquí cuando yo entre?-

-Si profesor- Sonrió ampliamente. Ese hombre le resultaba tan agradable...

Snape se encontraba irritado. La voz débil y dulce de la mujer comenzaba a cansarlo. Le parecía extraño, pues la noche anterior su compañía había sido buena, sin embargo, no estaba buscando una buena charla sobre los alumnos, sobre asuntos personales del hombre, y mucho menos buscaba compañía para su fría cama. No pretendía nada especial con ella ni con nadie mas. Así que tenia dos opciones, irse a encerrar a su despacho, o echar a la mujer de ahí.

-¿Cómo le fue en su primer día?. E de suponer que le fue mejor que a mi... usted ya tiene tiempo enseñando. ¿Sabe? Los chicos pueden crueles ¿Ya conoció a los chicos de...?-

-¿Acaso me veo interesado en como le fue en su primer día? – la mujer lo miro perpleja- le recomiendo que la próxima vez que planee llorar frente a los chicos de mi casa, me notifique antes, no quiero que sientan que son pupilos de unos débiles-

-Bueno, es que... se le ve molesto y...-

-Pues acostúmbrese- Se puso de pie. Prefirió irse a encerrar a su despacho. No quería toparse con otro de los profesores.- Si tiene cualquier duda, pregunte a los alumnos- ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, comenzó a abrirla lentamente. No evito la tentación de seguir molestándola, y se giro, quedando frente a la mujer. Esta tenia los ojos húmedos.

-Puede que ellos estén interesados en sabes como le esta yendo- se giro, provocando que su túnica se moviera majestuosamente.

Remus, quien estaba detrás de la puerta, recibió un fuerte golpe cuando Snape la abrió por completo. Al parecer iba tan molesto, que no escucho los quejidos del hombre. Afortunadamente, su nariz estaba intacta, pero tenía un gran "chipote" en la frente. Cuando entro, vio a Tatiana echa un mar de llanto, supuso que todo era obra de Snape. Busco en su túnica un poco de chocolate. La mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia, se avergonzó, pues estaba seguro que seria conocida como "Tatiana la llorona". Remus cerro delicadamente la puerta, se sentó frente a ella, ofreciéndole el chocolate. Ambos sonrieron.

------------------------------------------

_Mientras tanto en el despacho de McGonagall:_

-Gracias por venir Harry- La mujer estaba ocupada buscando unos libros en su despacho. Harry había sido citado en el despacho de la jefa de su casa, según le dijeron, lo ocupaba urgentemente.- Toma asiento, por favor- Obedeció al momento. Tenia un poco de miedo, pues no sabia si se había metido en problemas... aunque se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera Draco lo había volteado a ver...-póngase cómodo. El director quiere hablar con usted. Seguramente no tardara en llegar-

Harry tuvo que esperar mas de 15 minutos. Le urgía irse, tenia tarea pendiente y no quería retrasarse (aunque sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría eso)

Pisos abajo, en las mazmorras una sombra oscura se movía en el frió. Miles de ideas pasaban por su mente, estaba intranquilo. Ya dentro de su despacho, Snape entro rápidamente a sus aposentos privados. No era un lugar grande, pero era suficiente como para poder recibir el nombre de hogar. Tenia una pequeña sala, con unos cuantos libros apilados. En el escritorio, los pergaminos permanecían acomodados por alumno, grado, calificación . Una puerta separaba la estancia del dormitorio. No quería ser molestado en lo absoluto. Tal vez una ducha rápida lo relajaría, o una siesta lo animaría un poco. Hiciera lo que hiciera, ocupaba sacarse a su "alumno preferido" de la cabeza. No era tanto que el chico fuera torpe para las pociones, que sus descuidos eran irreparables,, o que se pavoneara por todo el colegio, no, tampoco le molestaba el echo de que fuera un Gryffindor (bueno, si consideramos el odio de Snape hacia esa casa, este era natural, pero no tanto para provocarle ese humorcito) ; era su estúpida cara, su estúpido apellido y su estúpida actitud lo que le cabreaban.

Se recostó con la esperanza de descansar. Ya estaba tan harto de todo, que estaba seguro que iniciaría a contar los días para vacaciones. Ocupaba aclarar su mente, pensar en cosas coherentes, y no comenzar con los "si yo hubiera, si no me hubiera atrevido, si nunca...". Se quito distraídamente los zapatos, se dio el lujo de bostezar y de estirarse a sus anchas. Ahora estaba mas que listo para tomar una ducha. Se desnudo lentamente (o.O). Escucho lejanamente que alguien toco a su puerta, pero lo ignoro. De verdad que necesitaba un momento para el.

Eran ya las 7 de la noche. Severus encontró un sobre, era de Remus, le pedía que fuera a su despacho, pues necesitaban hablar sobre la poción matalobos, supuso conocer la razón, pero no estaba interesado en ir a verle la cara al hombre.

El gran comedor lucia elegante y espectacular a la vez: el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas ( a pesar de que ese día se nublo durante momentos). Muchos alumnos de primero miraban atentos al techo, como si tuvieran la esperanza de que una estrella se fuera a desprender accidentalmente.

La mesa del profesorado estaba ocupada. Snape se vio obligado a tomar asiento en medio de Remus y Minerva. Tal parecía que todo eso había sido planeado.

Severus comía con calma _("verduras... ¿las tendré que comer?"). _Miro a su derecha, los ojos del licántropo estaban sobre el.

-¿Quieres decirme que paso hoy, Severus?- Minerva tomo su copa y sorbió- Si quieres,

podemos platicar después de la cena. Tengo entendido que hoy te tocara la primera ronda de la noche-

-Claro. Si gustas invitar a Potter- giro bruscamente hacia Lupin- y si aun así no es suficiente, invita a este también. – Sin tomar en cuenta de la mirada de minerva y mucho menos, sin poner atención a lo que Remus le decía, termino su cena.

Caminó a las mazmorras, y pensando en algunos detalles para los chicos de séptimo _("Comenzaría con una poción simple, podría ser que Potter la completara... o podría complicarse un poco")_. Alguien jalo de su túnica. Imagino que podría ser Minerva, incluso Lupin _("Se esta volviendo tan testarudo ")_ . Mirándolo fijamente, se encontraba un niño de primero. Era pequeño, miraba con ansias al hombre y no podía evitar bajar de vez en cuando la mirada.

-Hola profesor-

- Si no me equivoco seria bueno que acudiera inmediatamente a la sala común de su casa, o me veré obligado- bajo lentamente el tono de voz- a llevarlo directamente con el jefe de su casa-

-Bueno... podría hacer todo eso, pero ¿qué cree?- Snape se sorprendió por el tono confiado del chiquillo _("¿habré perdido mi toque?") – _podría evitar todo eso y darme mi castigo- El chiquillo rió y le dio a Snape su corbata. Este no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los colores: verde y plateado.

-De acuerdo- y sonrió (no sabia por que, pero estaba seguro que si todos sus alumnos pertenecieran a su casa, conocerían una buena cara del profesor)- ¿a dónde quiere llegar Señor...-

-Neftaly Atkinson- saco su manita con la intención de presentarse formalmente- pero me dicen Nef-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí queda esto... por ahora. Cabe mencionar, que puede que durante esta semana dure mas para poder actualizar, estoy ayudando a una amiga con sus planes de boda, y tal parece que cuando ya tenemos algo, sale otro asunto por resolver.

Puede que se pregunten por que razón hice que Draco se convirtiera en hijo de Snape. Fácil: no creo que Draco sea tan malo (hablando de discriminar a los muggles, ni hablar de buscar la pureza de la raza), para el también significaría una segunda oportunidad, ya sea hablando socialmente. Si les interesa saber, Draco es rubio, pálido, de ojos grises, pero aunque no tiene ningún parecido con su "padre", no olvidemos que Narcisa también era muy parecida a Lucios (o.O)

Este capitulo va dedicado a Lupe... ojala y esta semana consigamos un buen vestido de novia... ; ).

Saludos y gracias

Chido ra


	4. El otro hijo de Severus

_Tan solo espero que lo disfruten. Puede que ocupen un buen trago antes de continuar. Digamos ke, e visto la necesidad de hacer a Severus un poco mas responsable, y de cierta forma dificultar un poco el asunto con Tatiana._

_Ojala y les guste_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO IV.- El otro hijo de Severus

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- la clase comenzó a reñir al hombre- Hagan el favor de agradecerlo a Potter- camino entre todas las filas hasta llegar con Harry- y usted, me traerá 20 planas para mañana – apunto al pizarron- la letra no deberá ser demasiado grande. En caso contrario, me encargare de que haga 30 mas- acto seguido en el pizarron apareció la frase "No debo de combinar uñas de salamandra con cabellos de dragón"- Le recordare que no esta permitido hacer magia-

-Claro-

-Claro Señor, esos modales Potter-

Ese día comenzó mejor que el anterior. Sin embargo, aun no aclaraba las cosas con Minerva... mucho menos con Tatiana. Seguía sorprendido y lleno de dudas, y estaba seguro que el único que podría contestarlas seria Albus, así que ocupaba hablar urgentemente con él.

La sorpresa de que había dos licántropos en Hogwarts era como para salir corriendo de ahí. Pero ahora no podía hacer mucho, aun le tocaba clases con un grupo de primero: Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Mientras tanto, Draco lo observaba con cautela. Le parecía que la noticia de la paternidad de Snape había sorprendido a ambos. Durante su estancia en la casa del ex mortifago, este no se había acercado, incluso lo evitaba. Ninguno de sus amigos, compañeros, enemigos o cualquiera de los profesores conocía la verdad. Albus creía que Snape había recibido al joven tan solo por la gran amistad con Lucius y Narcisa, pero no tenia la remota idea de la verdad.

- Es todo por hoy jóvenes- Snape dio grandes zancadas para quedar frente al grupo- Dejen madurar la poción. La siguiente clase nos encargaremos de dejarla suavizar- Rápidamente el salón quedo desierto, a excepción de un chico rubio. No sabia si dirigirse a la puerta o afrontar a su padre.

-Draco ¿Todo bien?-

-Si-

-Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando¿No tienes clases?-

-Mmmm-

-Retírate, por favor-

Dicho esto, Snape jalo de la túnica del joven, lo llevo hasta la puerta, donde ya esperaban impacientes los chicos de primero.

-Adentro, rápido- Soltó de la túnica a Draco. Este lo miraba con tristeza. Era lo único que tenia ¿Qué acaso no podría comportarse como un padre responsable?

El grupo obedeció al momento. El profesor de Pociones espero a que todos estuvieran adentro.

-Señor... Malfoy, lárguese de aquí- dijo enojado. Cerro la puerta al momento, dejando al chico solo. Se sentía mas vulnerable que nunca. Nunca hubiera quedado sentirse tan solo. No podía acercarse a su padre, para llamarlo "Padre", tal parecía, esta era una palabra muy fuerte aun para ambos.

Remus y Tatiana se llevaron bien. Al hombre le costo un poco convencerla de que Severus así era con todos y que, en definitiva, tendría que acostumbrarse a su mala manera y a sus sarcasmos. Al final del día, ambos congeniaron. Aunque claro, Remus tan solo la tomaba como una amiga. Descubrieron que a pesar de ello, ambos tenían una cosa en común...

Ya por la tarde (Después de evitar a Draco, de dar clases a los de primero, dejando en ridículo a ambas casas y de poner incomodo a los alumnos con sus mirada) fue rápidamente a ver a Albus.

Se encontraba frente a la gárgola, cuando salió Remus de detrás e ella. El licántropo le sonrió amigablemente.

-Buen día Severus-

En cambio, Snape no se molesto siquiera en mirarlo. Entro rápidamente a la oficina, y se dirigió con paso veloz al despacho del anciano.

Fawkes tomaba una siesta. De repente, los pasos del hombre y la brusca manera en la que abrió la puerta bastaron para que despertara. En aquel despacho no había ni la mas mínima señal del anciano. Se sentó frente al vació escritorio. Mas le valía aparecer.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, para que de la chimenea aparecieran unas llamas verdes, como anunciando la llegada del anciano.

-Mira Fawkes, encontré unos...-

-Disculpa que interrumpa así Albus-

-Tranquilo Severus. Necesitamos hablar-

Snape se sorprendió. Si el que tenia que explicar algo era Albus, no el.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora, al punto ¿Por qué otro licántropo?-

Albus callo un momento, al parecer Severus lo había agarrado en curva

-Si no tienes la mínima idea de que demonios estoy hablando, creo que mi problema se llama Neftaly Atkinson-

-Claro, claro. ¿Qué problema tienes con ello?-

-¿Acaso planeas que Hogwarts se convierta en una escuela de fenómenos?- dijo enojado.

- Yo no veo el mínimo problema en que el chico este aquí. Nos encargaremos de vigilarlo, aun cuando la luna no sea llena y si eso no es sufi...-

-¡Como si todo fuera ese mocoso! Si mal no recuerdo, todo comenzó con la entrada del otro licántropo a trabajar-

-Severus, ya te he dicho-

-Lo sé. Confías en Lupin tanto como confiaste en mi cuando deje mi trabajo de mortifago y...-

-Lo sigo haciendo aun- El semblante de Albus cambio. Adoptando una expresión seria.- Se que conoces perfectamente lo que creo sobre el. Pues bien, no veo por que debo de negarle al Señor Atkinson el derecho de estudiar magia. Así fuera una babosa gigante, encontraríamos la forma de que estuviera cómodo aquí-

-Mmmmmmmmm-

-Dime ¿cuándo te has enterado de su estado?-

-Ayer después de la cena. Al parecer, tu y Lupin lo enviaron a verme, para hacerme saber que tendré que preparar el doble de la poción matalobos-

-Si. Quería que tuvieras eso en cuenta, además, creo que olvide mencionártelo-

-Ni lo digas Albus. Ha sido un error tan minúsculo que ni me había dado cuenta-Dumbledore estaba mas que acostumbrado al tono sarcástico del hombre. Lo utilizaba cada vez que algo lo molestaba, le aterraba, o cuando algo lo tomaba por sorpresa.

-También me entere de...- Albus se puso de pie- Permíteme Severus. ¿Te apetece una copa?-

-No gracias, prefiero tomarme toda la botella-

Ambos rieron. Al parecer la charla iba mejorando.

Albus acerco una copa llena de whisky, mientras se sentaba, veía como Snape olía la suya.

-Esta delicioso. Vamos ¿No creerás que tiene un poco de veritaserum? –

-Tan solo disfrutaba de su aroma. Aunque no se si pensar que lo ultimo fue una broma o una confesión-

-No tengo talento, ni el don de las pociones amigo mío. Bueno, retomando nuestra charla, me e enterado de un pequeño... suceso con la señorita Atkinson. ¿Quieres decir algo antes de que continué?-

-Prefiero que lo hagas-

-Entiendo. Tu mas que nadie debería saber que no es fácil enseñar. La situación es lamentable, y puede que la profesora no te haya encontrado en un buen momento, pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste. ¿Comprendes?-

-Claro. No soy un idiota-

-Pues no lo parece. Y no me veas así. Quiero que vallas inmediatamente con ella, y le pidas una disculpa-

-Por favor. Cuando llegue la mujer ya estaba histérica-

-No me contradigas. Hazme un favor, comete tu orgullo, ve y habla con ella-

-Veré que puedo ha...-

-¡No te lo estoy preguntando¡ Me sorprende que el primer día hablaran hasta altas horas de la noche, y después la hicieras llorar. Ya no...-

-"Ya no tienes 16 años Severus. Deberías de dar tu brazo a torcer de vez en cuando." Lo se Albus-

-No digas que lo sabes. Demuéstramelo.- el hombre dio un sorbo a su copa.- También ve al despacho de Remus. Quiere hablar contigo-

-No te aseguro nada-

-Inténtalo. Confió en ti.-

-De acuerdo. Tu ganas-

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Severus ocupaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba consejos de paternidad, y los necesitaba ya. No solo eran por el bien de Draco, si no que había alguien más.

-¿No ocupas... hablar de nada más, Severus'-

-No- mintió- Tan solo una cosa más ¿El señor Atkinson es pariente de la profesora Atkinson?-

-Si- sonrió- es su hermano menor-

-Claro-

-¿No creíste que fuera su hi...?-

-Me voy. No tengo nada más que decir-

Se puso de pie y salió rápido del despacho. Ahora que lo pensaba, se había pasado con Tatiana. Aun podía recordar lo que sintió en su primer día como profesor. Tuvo que tomar mas de dos copas de vino para ser capaz de salir de su habitación.

Camino sin rumbo fijo "Idiota, no tengo ni idea de donde queda el despacho de Tatiana. Mierda, no le pregunte a Albus". Se dirigió a buscar a Minerva, ella seguro que sabia. Aunque tenia por seguro que le echaría un sermón, ni hablar de la cara que le pondría.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos Hermione cumpliendo felizmente y con orgullo sus deberes de prefecta, vigilaba a todos los chicos de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Hola. Espero que tu si puedas ayudarme- le dijo una chiquilla, de ojos claros, cabello oscuro. Era delgada, muy sonriente, con unas bellas pecas en la cara, y unas mejillas sonrosadas por el sol. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

-Hola. ¿ Que pasa?-

-Busco a mi padre. Ocupo hablar con el urgentemente-

-Tendrás que enviarle una lechuza. No están permitidas las visitas en el colegio- Hermione siempre mostraba debilidad por los chicos hijos de muggles. Le recordaban a ella... aunque no sabia que se había equivocado.

-No tonta. El trabaja aquí. Es profesor-

-Bueno- Hermione se sorprendió. Nunca había conocido a algún pariente de los profesores. Aunque no creía que alguno de ellos fuera tan joven como para tener una niña tan joven- Si tu padre no esta ocupado, podrías ir a su despacho- Los ojos color olivo de la niña la miraron de arriba abajo, como si fuera un bicho raro. "Seguro y es hija de Remus... es tan adorable"

-Mira... ahí esta-

Hermione giro la vista hacia donde apuntaba la niña.

-QUE DEM...- Logro controlarse. Ahora era ella quien veía raro a la niña.-

Severus caminaba rápidamente. En su cara no se podía leer enfado o alegría.

-Padre... padre- la chiquilla corría rápidamente a su encuentro. Medio pasillo voltio. Algunos quedaron con la boca abierta, otros aseguraban que era algún tipo de broma de los Gryffindor-

Severus sonrió. (o eso parecía su mueca)

-Lena ¿Todo bien?-

-Si... no. Ocupo hablar contigo en privado, papi-

-De acuerdo. Sígueme. Severus ni se percato del silencio en la sala. La niña tomo de la mano al hombre, y camino alegremente a su lado.

-Creo que ocupo... salir por aire- Hermione camino afuera.

Si, así era. La bella niña era hija de Snape, o algo así. Era la única hija de los Dolohov. Snape era su padrino (de ella y de muchos mas hijos de mortifagos, como Draco). Ambos padres murieron a manos de su antiguo amo. Snape, contrario a lo que se pensaría, estuvo mas que gustoso de hacerse cargo de la niña. Prefería que la pasara mal con el, a que la pasara mal en un orfanato. Era tanto el cariño de la niña por el hombre, que comenzaba a llamarlo "padre".

-¿Qué tal tu primer día, Lena?-

-Genial. ¿Sabias que la profesora McGonagall puede convertirse en gato?-

Los alumnos volteaban discretamente al verlos pasar. ¿Snape¿Siendo amable con otro ser humano? Imposible ¿ o no?

Severus y Lena pasaron entre multitudes de alumnos. La chica platicaba a Severus sus clases, sus tareas, sus dudas, y seguía insistiendo en que de verdad, ocupaba hablar con el.

Como todo secreto en Hogwarts, pronto toda la escuela se entero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eso sera todo por hoy. Gracias por seguir leyendo -. Espero no defraudarlas. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, ya saben que aqui estamos para aclarar cualquier cosa. _

_Este capitulo, va dedicado a: Yasmina33, Wolfgang-Snape, y Marevna4... por todo su apoyo chicas ;)_

_Abrazos_

_Chido ra_


	5. Bonus Papel Tapiz dos huerfanos un padre

Tan solo me gustaria decir algo antes de empezar:

Este es un pequeño bonus, que espero que les guste, como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Lamento mucho mi tardanza. Saludos

BONUS : Papel tapiz, dos huérfanos, un padre.

En una cama del hospital San Mungo, se recuperaba a duras penas Draco Malfoy. Se sentía bien ( si no hablamos de su pierna rota, de las heridas en su espalda, de los crucios que alguien había usado en su contra, y que dolían mas que nunca). Fue capaz de ayudar a la Orden Del Fénix, a pesar de que el Ministerio continuaba investigando todo su conexión con los mortifagos y la muerte de Voldemort, no sabia si tenia que pasar por una temporada en Azkaban.

Su madre estaba muerta. No podía recordar con claridad cuando fue la ultima vez que había charlado con ella, incluso su aroma. El escuchar de su viva voz la verdad le era suficiente como para recordarla con cariño y respeto. Sabia que Lucius tomaría represarías pro lo sucedido, tanto contra el como para Severus. Suspiro. "Seria bueno cambiarme el apellido. No soy el hijo de un asesino"

Su sanadora era una mujer regordeta y canosa, a diario le visitaba y trataba de animarle. Días atrás le había llevado un osito de peluche, para que no se sintiera tan solo. En su estancia de medio mes, no había recibido ni una sola visita. Pese a los intentos de la mujer, el chico se negaba a comer, a levantarse, o siquiera a hablar. Ella no perdía las esperanzas de ver los bellos ojos grises del chico brillar.

-Buenos días Draco – la mujer entro abriendo las cortinas- Esta muy encerrada esta habitación... deberían de... Mira lo que te e traído mi niño- sobre la mesita de noche se encontraba una maceta con una flor ; primero era azul, después negro, rosa, gris, blanco, amarillo y comenzaba de nuevo.

-Gracias- la voz del chico era débil. Había perdido cerca de 10 kilos, hiciera lo que hiciera, se sentía triste y adolorido.

-Tienes visitas, corazón- se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, lo miro- ¿Te apetece saber quienes son?-

El chico asintió.

Draco se sorprendió. Snape, en compañía de Dumbledore entraron a su habitación. Podría ser que se estaba muriendo (N/A dice mi abuelita que en tu leche de muerte, los difuntos reclaman lo que es suyo...) Entraron en silencio. Del lado izquierdo de la cama, aparecieron dos sillas. Los hombres tomaron asiento.

-Me e enterado de tu falta de apetito Draco- Dijo Albus. Sus ojos azules lo miraban atentamente. No se parecían en nada en los ojos que lo miraban en el verano.

-Deberías de intentar levantarte. No te dejara nada bueno estar dos semanas en cama. ¿Pretendes morir o que de...?- A pesar de la mala cara de Snape (hablando de que se veía desgastado, triste y enfermo) se preocupaba por el chico. Los ojos del hombre estaban rodeados de unas grandes ojeras (algo así como una combinación extraña de mapache con algún murciélago) y tenia el brazo derecho vendado. Se sentaba sin apoyarse en el respaldo, aparentemente lastimado.

Con tan solo una mirada de Albus basto para que la sanadora saliera del lugar ("... claro, ahora como es todo un héroe, hasta siente que puede... pero se va a enterar..." )

-Tenemos buenas noticias-

-¡por favor!- interrumpió Snape- yo diría que son buenas y malas- miro a Albus a los ojos. -¿Cuál te apetece estuchar primero Draco?-

-La que parezca mejor...-

-Como iba diciendo- continuo Albus- a mi me parece que ambas son buenas, así que dejare que tu padrino te las diga-

-La situación- la expresión de Severus se torno seria- es que el ministerio te a absuelto de cualquier cargo en tu contra. Desgraciadamente, tu casa, algunas de tus pertenencias y toda tu fortuna ha sido confiscada-

-Intente hacer algo... pero no me fue posible. En el mundo mágico aun existe un poco de caos y confusión- dijo Dumbledore

-Viviere de limosnas- Draco rió lastimeramente- de todas formas, nada me pertenecía...-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

Draco y Albus miraron sorprendidos a Severus. Este se avergonzó de su reacción, y lentamente fue bajando la mirada.

-Lo siento- murmuro- La otra noticia, es bueno, dado que no tienes un lugar fijo a donde ir... y ya que no cuentas ni con un galeón- suspiro- y bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que quieras regresar a Hogwarts para terminar como es debido la escuela y...-

Albus lo miro extrañado. Comprendió al momento. Severus no era el tipo de hombre que acostumbraba ir por ahí pidiendo ayuda, como tampoco acostumbrara tenderle la mano a alguien. Se moría de ganas de decirle el asunto a Draco, pero esas palabras tenía que salir de la boca de su padrino.

-... y no puedes ir por ahí como un vago, ademas... puede... y... bueno...-

-Padrino ¿Cuál es el punto?-

Snape se sorprendió. No era el tipo de persona que daba rodeos a las cosas. Se recrimino ("la maldita edad viejo amargado") y tomo aire. Se aclaro la garganta y continuo:

-Mi punto es, que dado a que tu situación... es difícil, creo que seria conveniente para tu futuro el volver este año a cursar tu ultimo año en Hogwarts y terminar bien la escuela. Tan solo... bueno. Mi casa es tu casa-

Los ojos de Draco parecian platos. Miro de reojo a Albus ("Ahora se poner bromista... de verdad que el mundo mágico esta bajo mucha confusión... ") Albus sonreia con orgullo.

-¿Lo que quieres decir, es que puedo vivir contigo?-

-Claro. No veo por que no- sonrio- a menos que, tu no lo desees-

-¡Que va! Me encantaria-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape se preparaba para la llegada de su hijo. Minerva se habia ofrecido para ayudarlse a dar un toque de calidez a su vieja casa. Habia logrado que Snape aceptara alguna de sus recomendaciones como plantar un arbol en el patio trasero, poner césped, y rosales. Acepto el cambio del decorado interior; por toda la casa se podía ver un papel tapiz color beige con manchar rosas (N/A ¿Quién lo habra escogido?) . La cocina mostraba una cara mas amable, tenia una vajilla muy bella y nuevos cubiertos. La mesa era nueva, para cuatro personas, y olia a cedro.

La habitación de Draco no era la excepcion. Unas cortinas blancas colgaban de las ventanas. Tenia un pequeño escritorio en una esquina. En la otra, habia un armario, y al lado, estaba el baño que tenia azulejos verdes con caracolas de mar en color azul. La cama vestia sabanas de colores (Minerva y Albus creyeron que seria bueno poner un toque divertido) y tenia una colcha de ositos (otra mas de Minerva)

-¿Cuándo traeras a Draco?-

-Cuando lo dejen salir. Ni siquiera lo sacan a tomar aire, de por si pálido...-

-Creo que ha sido un bonito gesto de tu parte el...-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Nadie conocia el oscuro secreto. Por la mirada de Minerva, se dio cuenta que exageraba –Tan solo le doy la mano por que ocupa ayuda, nada mas.-

-Tan solo decia que es un buen gesto.- se disculpo

Permanecieron en silencio. Cuando la habitación tuvo cara de ser habitable, miro a Minerva con sorna. Ella, sentada en la cama, acomodaba las cosas que el ministerio le habia dejado. Unas cuantas camisas, sus uniformes escolares, sus libros, su varita, su baul, su escoba y ya. No tenia ni una foto de lo que habia sido de su vida.

-Hace hambre- Severus se paso la mano por el estomago (si este hablara, ya le hubiera dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir, ¿mal pasarse de esa forma?) – gustas, bajamos a comer-

-Me encantaria- rio- siempre y cuando tu cocines-

-Claro... ¿Algo mas?. Tal vez deberias de hacerlo tu. Asi podrias amarrarte a un marido-

-Callate...-

Ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente, disfrutaban de un pollo frito, verduras al vapor, de un poco de pure de papa, y jugo de uva (todo eso, preparado por Minerva)

Discretamente, Severus apartaba las verduras de su vista (..."por Merlín, quien se come esta porqueria") (N/A las verduras son fuente de energia, ademas, poseen mucha fibra... a comerlas chicas -)

-Me gustaría aprovechar, y tratar otro tema contigo, Severus- partio bruscamente su pollo y encajo el pedazo cortado en el tenedor – Dado que las cosas ya cambiaron, y que quien-tu-sabes fue vencido ¿Te a pasado por la cabeza el volver a Hogwarts a tu viejo puesto?-

-como ... ¿ha enseñar?-

-Claro. Muchos de los alumnos estan interesados en volver, y otros estan interesados en comenzar. Para que la escuela funcione, ocupamos al "Master" en pociones... y un jefe para los chicos de Slytherin-

-Ahí estare- dijo burlonamente- algo me dice que si no me presento, mis alumnos estaran pidiéndome a gritos que regrese... Potter estara hecho un mar de lagrimas..-

-Aquí vamos...-

A lo lejos, una manchita negra se acercaba a toda velocidad. Conforme se divisaba, se dibujaban las plumas de la lechuza. Segundos después, esperaba impaciente por que alguien le abriera la ventana.

-El correo- canturreo Minerva

-No me digas...- se paro con pereza y camino a la ventana. El ave entro directamente y fue a dar a la mesa. Se acomodo cerca del plato de Severus y comenzo a comerse sus verduras, empezando con las zanahorias.

-¡Tus verduras!-

-Al diablo con ellas...- tomo al ave y desato el pergamino de la pata. No tenia remitente ni nada. Se sorprendio un poco, pues no creia que alguien fuera a escribirle. No le interesaba en absoluto de quien era, asi que la guardo en una bolsa de su pantalón

Se sento.

-Severus, deberias de comer más- apunto a su plato. Las verduras (al igual que la lechuza) habian desaparecido ("Seria bueno comprarme una lechuza como esa...")

-Bahhhhh-

-Estas palido... como un pollo después de cocerse. Haz adelgazado mucho, deberias de ir a San Mungo, tal vez ocupas unas vitaminas...-

-Claro, claro- movio su varita, y al instante la mesa quedo limpia- ¿Una copita?-

La charla fue amenza. A pesar de que Snape se burlo de la decisión de Albus de reintegrar a Lupin al profesorado, y de la recomendación de Minerva de que fuera mas amable con el ("claro, saldre con el cada luna llena para aullar... ¿Por qué no invito tambien a Potter?") En un momento en aquella charla, paso su mano sobre su bolsa izquierda del pantalón. La carta aun permanecia cerrada. La saco disimuladamente y miro a la mujer. Ella aun continuaba hablando animadamente ("Creo que podrias comprarte una bonita mascota ¿Qué tal un gato?") . Ignorándola, saco cuidadosamente el pergamino. Lo abrio. La letra era pulcra y la reconocio de inmediato.

Severus:

Espero que en este momento te encuentres bien. Minerva me comento de ciertos cambios que hara en tu casa. Te deseo lo mejor de las suertes. Te felicito tambien por ser capaz de cambiar.

Lamentablemente, tengo que informarte que los Dolohov han sido encontrados al sur, en el bosque perdido. Como has de suponer, fueron encontrados muertos a manos de su antiguo amo.

En una carta postuma, establecieron una cláusula. Dado que tu eres el padrino de su unica hija Lena Clarise Dolohov, se te a otorgado su custodia.

------

Volvio la mirada a Minerva, aun seguia cuchichiando. No se dio cuenta de la repentina sobrepalidez del hombre, ni que habia comenzado a temblar. No se fijo siquiera en la respiración, ni que sus ojos se cerraban. La carta cayo en la mesa. Minerva se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y guardo silencio.

-¿Malas noticias?-Vio la carta. Reconocio la caligrafia de Albus. La tomo cuidadosamente, y sin esperar por alguna palabra de Snape, comenzo a leerla. (Dos veces, pues no estaba segura de entender lo que decia)

-Minerva...- la voz de Severus era poco perceptible- continua, desde donde dice que dejaron la cláusula.. –

-Claro- se aclaro la garganta y continuo- "Como has de saber, la situación de la pequeña no se diferencia mucho de la del señor Draco Malfoy. Lena ya tiene conociemiento de su actual estado, a excepcion de la clausula dejada por sus padres. Pienso ir hoy en la tarde a tu casa, pues me gustaria que tomaras una buena decisión- Minerva hizo una pausa y miro a Severus, quien se masajeaba las sienes y respiraba hiperventilado- tomalo con calma. Tu amigo Albus Dumbledore-

Ambos quedaron en Silencio. Severus se puso de pie, y saco otra botella de vino, y sin importarle, la destapo y dio un trago.

Albus, entro con calma a la cocina. Por lo que veia, se pudo dar cuenta de que ya se habian enterado de la situación-

Severus continuaba con la botella (amenizaba nuevamente con darle otro trago).

-Espero que... haya llegado en buen momento- entron con parsimonia y se sento en una silla vacia.- Siéntate Severus, ocupamos hablar.-

-No se que decir, no puedo... apenas voy... yo...- callo inmediatamente, pues no podia respirar.

-Tranquilo, respira ¿Vale? Ocupas, aclarar las cosas- por fin Minerva intervenia.

Snape se sento, puso la botella frente a el y miro a Albus.

-¿Dónde esta la niña?-

-Con personal del servicio social del ministerio. Al cuidado de un orfanato Muggle... quien sabe...-

-¿Cuál seria su suerte si... bueno, yo no la aceptase?-

-Me temo, que dado a que la familia que le queda se niega a tomar cartas sobre el asunto, permanecería donde esta-

-¿Al cuidado de muggles?- Minerva se tapo la boca, sorprendía por lo que acababa de decir- ¿No podrias...-

-Severus, no quiero presionarte, pero tu tienes la ultima palabra en todo esto. Entre mas rapido la tomes, mas pronto la niña dejara de sufrir.-

-Lo se Albus... lo se. Que debería hacer ¿Alguna idea?- Severus se veía preocupado.

-No, amigo mio-

Minerva tomo la botella, y lleno su copa... ocupaba algo fuerte para todo eso (N/A ¿Conocerían el tequila)

-Nosotros no podemos tomar una decisión por ti. Pero, podemos ayudarte- minerva vacío rápido su copa.

Severus suspiro. El echo de haber aceptado a Draco en su casa lo había obligado a despojarse de mucho de su ego, de su egoísmo, de aceptar que estaba cansándose de la soledad. Aun era mucho para el, el aceptar que habría un par de ojos observándole en todo (ya no podrid estar desnudo, por ejemplo O.o) ¿A quien se le había ocurrido que podría con mas?

Fuera como fuera, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

-¿Cuándo- miro a los ojos de Albus- puedo ir por ella?-

Minerva y Albus se miraron. Era una sorpresa. Albus creia que pasaria una velada complicada, entre convencer a Severus de lo mejor, y entre creer que de verdad eso era lo mejor.

-¿Cómo dijiste Severus?- Albus aun no daba credito a lo que habia escuchado.

-Los Dolovoh eran mis amigos. Nunca me traicionaron y no creo que pudiera pagarles con esa moneda. Ademas, mejor que la niña sufra por mi, y no por unos malditos muggles...- su intento de hacer notar su frialdad no tuvo resultado.

-Bien Severus- Minerva se acerco a el- estoy orgullosa de ti.-

-Como sea. No garantizo que la pequeña la pase bien aquí-

-Lo dudo, amigo mio.- Albus se puso de pie- Demonos prisa, tan solo tendras que firmar unos papeles, ir por un oficio, luego... – miro al techo.

-Muchas cosas que hacer- continuo Minerva emocionada- Por cierto ¿Tendras otra cama desocupada para Lena?-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola:

Por fin se me hizo actualizar. Esta semana estuvo llena de problemas personales, de cosas como examens, dudas existenciales y demas O.o

Gracias por los reviews, los leo y me siento en las nubes... no creia que mi fic fuera a gustar... pero aquí seguimos.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario o queja, no duden hacérmela llegar.

Este "Bonus" va dedicado a Lex (orden Severusiana) para que salga adelante, después de su accidente, y que todo mejore. Tambien va dedicado a mi amigo Pillo, que lo conozco desde hace 8 años, y que hace poco cumplio 18. Y bueno... a Francisco, tambien por su cumpleaños, y por su complicidad diaria... Gracias ;)

Abrazos

Chido ra


	6. Accidentes

_"Cuando un sueño se te muera o entre en coma una ilusion, no la entierres ni le llores, resucitalo"  
Mago de Oz_

Capitulo 5

Accidentes

Desde que Lena vivia con Severus su carácter se habia echo mas difícil. Dado que Severus en su vida se habia echo cargo de una niña, la situación se tornaba mas complicada. Le consentia en todo lo que le pedia, nunca le podia dar un no por respuesta, y lo que mas le sorprendia, en todo ese tiempo, nunca le habia regañado.

No habia dejado pasar la manera en la que los miraban sus alumnos. Era para sorprenderse. Tan solo una semana con Lena le basto para que su instinto paterno floreciera. La protegia, hablaba tranquilamente con ella, incluso se habia atrevido a abrazarla, pero por mas que se esforzara, no podia acercarse de ese modo a Draco.

Sin importante las miradas camino al lado de la pequeña.

-Mira, mira, ahí va Draco- la chiquilla apunto a un chico rubio, quien vestia un uniforme de Ravenclaw.

-El que sea rubio no quiere decir que tambien sea draco- caminaba rapido. Se moria de ganas por saber lo que las niña queria contarle. El toque de misterio que le imprimia daba resultado...

-No papá, no tan rapido ¡No puedo correr!- se paro en seco, cruzo los brazos, y lo miro seriamente.

-Lena¿Qué pasa?- el pasillo estaba solo. El despacho aun quedaba a 2 pisos mas- ¿Qué te molesta?-

-Un chico de mi casa-

-Pues ignorale- hubiera dicho que le hiciera frente, que usara su varita, pero no queria que la pobre pasara por algo parecido a su residencia en Hogwarts-

-y... tengo miedo-

-¿De que?. No me vas a decir que del castillo, o los fantasmas... o-

-No- miro con odio a Severus- olvidalo. Tengo cosas que hacer- sin mas, dio media vuelta y se fue.

"Deberia de meter en cintura a esa mocosa... hablare con Minerva. Al fin y al cabo, es la jefa de su cada" Dio media vuelta, y camino rapidamente al despacho de la mujer.

En la sala comun de Gryffindor, un chico pelirrojo, tirado en el suelo, reia a carcajadas.

-No... jajajajajajajajajaja... no... jajajajajajajaja-

Hermione lo miraba de mal modo. Bastante habia tenido con la pequeña rubia ¿y ahora esto?

Harry no era la excepción. Comenzaba a ponerse morado, y los ojos le lloraban. Ginny apenas los miraba, se tapa la boca con las manos y temblaba un poco.

-No le veo lo chistoso- les grito- no les da vergüenza, y tu Ginny...-

-Tu jajajaja, bueno, es que jajajaja- Harry callo de la silla y comenzo a revolcarse en el suelo-

-Pobre niña- fue lo unico que pudo decir Ginny antes de soltar una carcajada.

Alguien llamo a la puerta. Minerva se vio obligada a dejar de leer su libro. Se puso de pie. Al abrir la puerta, no se sorprendio de ver al profesor de pociones frente a ella. Se notaba su molestia e incomodidad.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. ¿Puedo ayudarle?-

-Buenas tambien para ti Minerva. Simplemente ocupo hablar contigo, si es que puedo...-

-Adelante, pasa-

Se quito para dejarlo pasar. El despacho de la mujer estaba bien iluminado contrario al de el, era calido y alegre. La chimenea estaba encendida, aparentemente por el frio del dia.

Se sento.

-¿Te puedo invitar algo, un té, una copita?- lo miro con atención- ¿Qué tal de un dulce de limon?-

-No gracias, guacala. Puedes comerlos sola, yo tan solo observare-

-Claro. Albus me a dejado una bolsa entera de dulces... ¿Seguro que no tomas nada?-

-No-

La habitación quedo en silencio. Tal parecia, que la amabilidad desaparecia lentamente del rosto de la mujer. Tenia una fria mirada y un semblante serio cuando volvio a hablar.

-Tambien ocupo hablar contigo-

-Dejame continuar- dijo molesto- tan solo tengo que pedirte que seas dura con Lena. Esa niña ocupa un poco de disciplina, al parecer es una malcriada-

-¿Y no eres capaz de hacerlo tu?- el ambiente se tenso. Severus cruzo los brazos, retando a la mujer, mientras tanto Minerva lo observaba.

-Ese no es el punto-

-¡Claro que lo es!- sonrio- ¿Ya te has enterado de lo sucedido?-

Severus se sorprendio. No habia estado listo cuando sus alumnos escucharon a la pequeña llamarlo "papa" y no estaba listo para recibir quejas de ella.

-Lena simplemente se nego a entrar a clases del profesor Lupin-

-Pues de ella dependera. Se tendra que conformar con las consecuencias. Sera una buena lección para ella.-

-Y aun la justificas- murmullo- ademas, debido a que tienes cierto asunto pendiente con la Profesora Atkinson, te lo dire. Me e enterado por una nota que me a echo llegar la profesora, de que Lena le a faltado al respeto en clase, y mejor no hablar de todas las groserias que le dijo cuando Tatiana intento hablar con ella-

-¿y?-

-¿Cómo que y? Deberias de sentirte avergonzado. La niña esta a tu cargo. Tiene menos de dos meses contigo y mira como la estas criando. Mejor, ve y habla con Tatiana, te lo contara con lujo de detalle-

-Bueno... si no tengo opcion-

-No, no la tienes. Desde el dia que aceptaste recibir a la niña en tu casa, te has comprometido con brindarle casa, una buena educación y cariño.-

-¡Esta en Hogwarts¿Qué mas puede pedir?-

Minerva comenzo a temblar. Se puso mas seria de lo que estaba y hablando lentamente, casi silaba por silaba dijo

-Comportate como un padre. Eso es todo-

-Lo intentare-

-Claro que lo haras. Iras ahora mismo con Tatiana a disculparte y a hablar sobre Lena. No quiero ninguna queja ni nada pr el estilo. Después, iras con Lena, le regañaras, se lo merece. Y lo sabes. Le diras que no tendra mesada, y que cumplira varios castigos: conmigo, contigo y con Tatiana.- Severus abrio la boca, pero antes de poder interrumpirla, Minerva se le adelanto - si llego a enterarme de que las cosas no han mejorado... hare que quieras tanto a Lena y a Draco... pues te aseguro que me encargare de que sean los unicos hijos que tendras (N/A muy linda Minervita, piensa en caparlo)-

Después de la amenaza, Severus decidio que era mejor dejar que la mujer se desahogara. Ella era capaz de tomar una silla y rompérsela en la cabeza.

Escucho mas de media hora de consejos paternos, y después de asegurarle de que se esforzaria con Lena y Tatiana ("Por que las mujeres no vienen con instructivo incluido") salió ileso de aquel despacho.

Camino

Se puso a pensar en cosas triviales, podría ser que lo hiciera por nervios, aburrimiento... eso de ir a poner su cara de disculpa no era propio de el.

Alguien toco repentinamente a la puerta

Tatiana se apresuro a arreglarse el maquillaje. Había llorado toda la tarde, por lo que suponía su imagen no debía de ser muy alentadora.

-¿No piensas abrirme o que?- una voz infantil se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy Nef, tengo un poco de desorden aquí- Abrió bruscamente la puerta, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara un poco- ¿Todo bien?-

-Algo asi...-

Tatiana se sorprendio por la respuesta. Adoraba a su pequeño hermano y se negaba a separarse de el. Estaba mas que agradecido con Dumbledore, tanto por haberle ofrecido el trabajo, como por no poner "peros" a la estancia de Neftaly en Hogwarts.

-Sabes, "Batman" no parece muy contento- comento Neftaly

-¿Batman¿De quien hablas?- pregunto (N/A por supuesto que Neftaly iba a saber algo de Batman, aunque sea mago, no tiene prejuicios con muggles)

-¡No es obvio! Hablo de Snape-

-Es profesor Sna...-

-Como sea- interrumpio. No creo que le agrade mucho tenerme en su casa. Si no me equivoco, hablo del honor, orgullo y de pureza de sangre de todo Slytherin-

-¿y?-

-Nada... parace que estas tonta-

-Por favor, no puedes venir a insultarme, ni mucho menos al profesor ¿Claro?-

-Tanto te agrada-

-Se llama respeto Neftaly- lo miro severamente- No se nego a hacer la pocion matalobos para ti ¿Verdad?-

-No, dijo que no habia problema-

-Bien-

El chico parecia cabizbajo y un tanto preocupado. Se le miraba delgado, irritable, y dispuesto a dar lucha por lo que fuera.

-¿por qué tan serio?-

-Tan solo pensaba en que excusa usare este mes... –

Tatiana suspiro. Ahora esa era la parte realmente difícil

-Creo que ya tuviste la oportunidad de hablar del asunto con el Profesor Lupin-

-Claro, pero no creo que su metodo funcione-

-¿Qué dijo?. Ambos coincidos en hacerte entender que no ahí nada de malo en ser hombre lobo. Debes aprender a aceptar lo que eres, antes de querer ser aceptado por los demas-

-¿Crees que es facil?- el chico palidecio, se llevo las manos a la nuca y su respiración se hizo mas marcada- Hoy se me ocurrio comentar algo de un hombre lobo en clase de vuelo, no te miento, pero casi me linchan los chicos de mi casa.-

-Por favor-

-Casi me meten la escoba por...-

-Callate- Tatiana sonrio un poco. Le encantaba el sentido de humor de su hermano, en todos los momentos difíciles, le habia sido un gran apoyo, sin mencionar lo bien que lo hacia sentir.

-¿Algo mas?-

-No- se puso de pie y llego a la puerta- hasta luego... "Batichica"-

Tatiana, siguiendo la corriente a su hermano, se levanto del sillon como un resorte, y aparentemente enojada le grito:

-Calla pedazo de- estaba llegando a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, pero al salir atraves de ella, no se dio cuenta de que alguien esperaba fuera e inevitablemente choco contra el.

El cuadro era algo singular: ahí estaba tirado en el piso Severus Snape, sobre el Tatiana. La posición era por si sola, comprometedora.

Ambos se miraron. Snape ya creia que era hombre muerto. No pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rosto. Tatiana no sabria por que, pero no podia quejarse de la situación. Tenia ya un buen tiempo sin la compañía de un hombre, y el sentir el cuerpo de Snape bajo su sexo hizo que deseara mas que eso.

Puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre y sintio su respiración. Sonrio. Snape, aun sorprendido, no sabia si sentirse hostigado por la mujer, o pedir disculpas y largarse de ahí lo antes posible... pero por otro lado, esa sensación en su pecho, su respiración... sin hablar del calor debajo de su vientre.

-Lo siento profesor- No paso mucho rato antes de que Tatiana se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y de que podrían ser vistos por algun alumno: se movio rapidamente, se alegro el vestido y agracho la mirada. Snape se puso de pie. Aun continuaba rojo de vergüenza.

-Accidentes- fue lo unico que atino a decir.

Tatiana rio comprensivamente. Snape le tendio la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Cuando Tatiana ya estaba frente al hombre, lo unico que penso fue corres lo mas rapido posible a su despacho, y esconderse ahí hasta la cena (si era necesario, hasta que Neftaly se graduara) . Ya frente a la puerta, sintio que alguien respiraba detrás de ella... se giro rapidamente: Severus, que estaba detrás de ella en ese momento (no queria ser victima de la promesa de Minerva) recibio un beso rapido por parte de Tatiana. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Severus retrocedio unos pasos, y no pudo evitar mirar a los lados por si alguno de los alumnos los habia visto. Tatiana en cambio, lo miraba aterrorizada. No queria que creyera que lo estaba acosando.

-Otro accidente- dijo Snape. Sonrio un poco y miro a la mujer.

-Claro-

Los minutos en los que se miraron parecieron eternos para ambos. Fueron suficientes como para que Tatiana se diera cuenta de que el aroma de lavanda y jazmines que tenia en sus ropas provenia de la tunica de Snape, que ademas de oler delicioso, sus labios delgados y largos, eran suaves y calidos, que su nariz no era muy grande como le habia parecido el dia que lo conocio y que sus cabellos, eran largos y lacios; negros... muy negros.

Snape, por su lado, libraba una lucha interna. Se moria de ganas de saber el por que la profesora no se habia molestado siquiera por ambos "accidentes" incluso penso que le gustaba... estaba mas que dispuesto a usar la legeremancia si era necesario.

-Tal parece que venia a buscarme Profesor-

-Severus, por favor- volvio a sonrojarse- si es que usted no le suena... o le parece demasiado...-

-No ahí problema. Siempre y cuando usted me llame Tatiana-

Los dos entraron al despacho. Todo estaba en orden. En una esquina, algunas cajas permanecían cerradas.

-¿Le puedo ofrecer algo?-

"Lo que quieras " penso Snape. Sorprendido de si mismo, bajo la mirada. Parecia un adolescente con las hormonas en plena explosion.

Tatiana al notar el silencio del hombre, saco una cafetera, y con un toque de su varita, comenzo a humear. Con otro toque, aparecieron unas bonitas tazas. Le ofrecio una a Severus. Aun permanecia en silencio, mirándola. Tomaron asiento en un sillon (ambos, en diferente). Después de haber servido el te, Tatiana tomo su taza y comenzo a soplar disimuladamente. Severus era incapaz de despegarle la vista de encima. Habia pasado ya un buen tiempo desde su ultimo momento a solas con una mujer joven y soltera (Bueno, Narcisa no habia sido necesariamente "soltera")

El despacho aun continuaba en silencio, a pesar de ello, ninguno parecia incomodo. El sentir la presencia del otro era algo que los llenaba.

Tatiana lo miro de reojo.

-Hace calor ¿No le parece... Severus?- acto seguido, se quito la tunica e hizo aparecer un abanico.

-Un poco- la voz poco audible del hombre alento a Tatiana en seguir intentando conversar con el. Severus miraba su taza que humeaba tranquilamente. La dejo sobre la mesa y continuo- E venido a hablar sobre... cierta situación el dia de ayer-

-Claro- hizo un poco de memoria

-Creo que... – bajo la vista. Ahora si que habia caido bajo- que le debo una disculpa por mi actitud. Debo de agregar que no siempre actuo asi, me encontraba presionado y con unas cuantas... situaciones pendientes- de repente el mugriento de Potter acudio a su mente.

-No ahí problema Severus, simplemente, no fue tu dia y ya. No creo que debas de pedir disculpas a nadie- rio un poco- ademas, yo misma me sentia como una mierda, creia ocupar a alguien para hablar hablar- suspiro- pero, nadie viene al trabajo a hacer vida social ¿cierto?-

-Muy cierto- ya hacia seña de pararse cuanto la imagen de Potter cambio drásticamente por una de una niña pequeña.- Si no me equivoco, ha tenido ya clases con los grupos de primero ¿Verdad?-

-Si-

-¿Recuerda a la señorita Donovah?-

-Con su amplio vocabulario, me seria difícil el poder pasarla por alto-

"Sarcástica.. me encantan sarcásticas... maldito viejo raboverde... deberia de aprender a controlarme... en una de esas"

-¿Usted tambien tiene problemas con esa niña?-

-Yo, para que mentirle, si los tengo- Tatiana sonrio- si nadie se lo a comunicado, permitame hacer los honores. Soy el tutor legal de la niña. Me gustaria discutir- se dio cuenta rapidamente de lo rara que sonaba la palabra- mas bien, que me informara del incidente con Lena-

-No ahí problema. Hoy tuve el gusto de tener en mi casa a los chicos de primero de dos casas y ...-

La cena estaba servida. Los alumnos comian animadamente. El clima en el gran salon era mas ligero que el dia anterior. En todos los casos, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y felicidad.

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios estan albus?- Minerva sonreia forzadamente. A su vez, hablaba entre dientes y sostenia una copa de vino.

-Por favor minerva, no seas tan dramatica. Si mal no lo recuerdo- sonrio- Tatiana y Severus tienen mucho en comun ¿recuerdas cuando tiempo hablaron cuando se conocieron?-

-No podia ocultar la risa de ver al viejo Severus tan animado con la chica- Remus interrumpio. Minerva y Albus lo miraron. Tal parecia, el hombre tenia tiempo espiandolos- Lamento mi intromisión en... el asunto. El punto es que, no creo que Severus sea capaz de hacerle daño a ella. Siempre a sido muy caballeroso con sus chicas, lo se-

-¿A que te refieres Remus?- Minerva dejo la copa en la mesa y por poco golpea a Hagrid-

-¿En cuanto a sus ex novias¿No te habías enterado de una en especial? – respondio el licantropo.

-Yo no ... ¿cuándo te enteraste?-

-Si fue comidilla escolar en mis tiempos de estudio Minerva... –

-Se enfría la cena- Albus lo interrumpio-

-Sea como sea, deben de presentarse-

-Tranquila- Albus dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Minerva y sonrio- veras que todos sale bien-

* * *

_Bueno... perdonen la demora... me atrase en asuntos escolares, personales, y creo que ultimamente e estado en otro planeta ._

_Como siempre dedico los capitulos, este ira especialmente dedicado a SnapeWhite por toda su ayuda, sin ella, este fic no podria estar aqui... Gracias._

_Un beso a todas, y espero ke estoy este funcionando._

_Chido_


	7. La puerta entre abierta

_Después de todo este tiempo... por fin aquí esta... un capitulo mas. Ojala y el fin este funcionando. Jeje._

_No habia tenido mucho tiempo (confesare que ni muchas ganas) de continuar con esta historia... pero... me gusta terminar lo que empiezo._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6.- La puerta entre abierta

Septiembre dio paso a Octubre. Durante todos esos dias, Severus no pudo dormir bien y Tatiana no podia mirarle a los ojos.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, Tatiana lloraba en silencio ¿Habia sido acaso lo que ella habia querido¿Cómo haba sido posible perder el control de esa forma¿Tan solo habia sido soledad o...?

-----FLASH BACK--------

Tatiana ya habia aclarado el asunto con Severus. Ambos acordaron el castigo perfecto para la chica: tarea extra, recorte de mesada, y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a Severus en los 2 meses siguientes. A pesar de que tenian ya mas de una hora hablando de cosas sin sentido, y de que la cena estaba a punto de comenzar, Severus daba la impresión de no querer irse y Tatiana daba la impresión de necesitarlo. Ya no bebian te, un poco de vino amenizaba el ambiente. Incluso Tatiana habia puesto un poco de incienso para ambientar todo. Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sillon, y se miraban atentamente. Severus se sentia con tal libertad, incluso se sentia alegre. Tatiana se sorprendia de lo que tenian en comun: el gusto por el chocolate amargo, por la lectura , por la falta de interes en mascotas, por creer que ocasionalmente los alumnos no eran mas que unas molestias.

-Si puedo saber ¿Qué fue lo que realmente te trajo a Hogwarts?- pregunto Snape.

-¿Crees que deba existir una?-

-Claro.- la miro por un momento, mientras lentamente, se perdia en su mirada- yo estoy aquí por una deuda perpetua a Albus-sonrio- fue el unico que creyo en mi cuando nadie mas lo hizo-

-¿De verdad estaras perpetuamente aquí?-

-No lo se... de menos hasta que la culpa me libere-

-Pues, yo estoy aquí- miro a las manos del hombre, y sin esperar a que el entendiera la indirecta, las tomo- por que mi padre fue asesinado. Tenia años sin verle, y realmente la noticia no me afecto como usted se imagina. Dado el asunto, me vi obligada a hacerme cargo de mi hermano, pues mi madre nos abandono cuando el fue mordido. Yo planeaba casarme hasta que- se detuvo. No podia mirar siquiera al hombre, y era algo tan personal. No sabia cuando habia sido el momento en el que ambos se contaban intimidades- bueno, pues, no importa. El asunto es que, estoy soltera, con mi hermano menor, y trabajando con un monton de chicos ineptos.-

-Bien- fue lo unico que atino a decir el hombre.

Se miraron. Severus estaba mas que extasiado, estaba totalmente atrapado por la mucher. Sin dejar paso a la razon, logro romper sus ataduras, y siguió sus impulsos, la beso.

Ella, por su lado, ya esperaba el beso. No era la primera vez en la noche en la que Severus se inclinaba hacia ella. Tan solo pensaba "o lo hago yo o lo hace el"

El beso fue largo, apasionado. Tatiana noto como las manos de Severus soltaban lentamente las suyas y la tomaban en un abrazo. Duraron largo rato, tan solo se separaron para tomar aire... y continuar.

Tatiana era delgada "Tan frágil" penso Severus. Ambos se miraron. Su respiración era entrecortada. En los ojos de Severus se encendio algo, que años antes habia decidio enterrar. Las manos de Severus se dirigieron a los botones del vestido, y tras la mirada aprobatoria de la mujer, los desabotonaron tiernamente. La recosto sobre el sillon, y le beso el cuello. Tatiana no podia hacer nada mas que suspirar. Los minutos en los que ambos se desnudaron se hicieron largos, trataban de aprovecharlos para conocer cada parte descubierta, para olerla, para fundirse junto a ella.

Antes de que Tatiana pudiera quitar la camisa a Severus, este se puso un poco rigido. Ella, completamente desnuda, se asombro.

-No me gustaia que vieras lo que e ocultado durante tanto tiempo-

-¿Se supone que deba temerte?-

El semblante del hombre cambio. Su mirada se torno mas sombría, y en un hilo de voz dijo:

-Mate a tanta gente...-

-Por favor- lo beso- no eres un monstruo como algunos piensas, todos comentemos errores y pagamos caro por ellos. No hagas lo tuyo mas difícil. –

Sin que Severus pudiera hacer algo, Tatiana le arranco la camisa, dejando al descubierto un torso esquelitico y palido. El hombre la miro cautelosamente. ¿Qué era en realidad lo que planeaba la mujer? No pudo evitar sonreir. Se besaron. Mientras ambos recorrian el cuerpo del otro con caricias y besos, Tatiana no pudo evitar detenerse en el antebrazo del hombre. Se asusto un poco, pues habia crecido temiendo a aquella marca. Su dedo indice recorrio el tatuaje, y por poco Severus le arrebata el brazo, pero se petrifico cuando la mujer lo beso tiernamente.

-Me e enamorado del hombre que eres... no de lo que solias ser-

Y antes de que el hombre articulara palabra, Tatiana le robo el aliento.

El cuarto se volvio semi-oscuro, se lleno de murmullos, de palabras de amor y de suspiros entrecorados.

------FIN DE FLASH BACK-------

¿Seria acaso que nunca se liberaria de tal culpa? Severus aun revisaba trabajos en su despacho. "Malditos mocosos" decia entre dientes mientras corregia trabajos.

Siempre era un hombre cumplido en su trabajo, frio y calculador, petulante y odioso con todo el mundo, pero incluso el mundo se dio cuenta deq ue algono andaba bien con el hombre. Durante sus clases, habia olvidado restarle puntos a las casas (excepto Slytherin) incluso se le escapaban palabras amables con Potter y su pandilla, y por primera vez, todos encontraban provechosas las clases de pociones.

"Las pociones para controlar el acne se usan en personas con acne, generalmente quienes lo padecen, usan esta poción y..."

"Maldito Longbottom"... miro el reloj "Maldito canalla... ya sabes, avanza lento ca..." pero no reconocia que estaba molesto con el mismo. Hacia tiempo que no se sentia asi, como un verdadero idiota, que era capaz de sonreir por tan solo verla... con ese dolor extraño en el estomago... con aquella inexplicable felicidad... pero ¿QUÉ RAYOS ERA ESO???

Volvio a concentrarse en el ensayo de Neville... pero era demasiado tener que lidiar con los problemas de redacción del chico y mezclarlo con sus asuntos del corazon. Era deprimente... ahora Tatiana ni siquiera se le acercaba... no lo miraba ¿Habria sido acaso tan solo un consuelo para la mujer¿Lo habria echo por despecho? Tal vez nunca lo sabria.

Remus miraba cautelosamente el cielo, como si esperara que, sorpresivamente la luna apareciera. Su relacion con Nymphadora era mas que buena, pero aun era un poco incapaz, inseguro, e incapaz de creer en hacer feliz a la chica.

-¿Preocupado?- El rostro con forma de corazon de la chica aparecio de entre las sombras, se iluminaba con su varita y caminaba cuidadosamente.

-Pensativo... creo- no pudo ocultar una sonrisilla.

-Valla... volver a enseñar te convierte en un hombre interesante y misterioso. Digame profesor... ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues bueno, e notado ultimante... pues... un conocido esta algo...-

-Si...-

-Bueno, asustado, hasta podria decirle que es lo que pasa con el-

Nymphadora se detuvo violentamente y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a...?

-No- beso a la mejilla a la chica- creo que si tan solo esta experimentando este nuevo sentimiento- Tonks sonrio y lo abrazo- la diferencia es que el no lo sabe aun.

Harry miro atentamente a la profesora Atkinson. Tenia unas grandes ojeras, si fiera un animago, de seguro seria un muy bonito mapache. Las lecciones de duelo mágico, no solo se complementaban de practica, sino que en ocasiones se veían obligados a leer tediosos textos, como ese dia. La profesora cabeceaba de vez en cuando.

-¿Crees que se caiga de la silla?- murmuro Ron.

-Eres un completo idiota ¿Sabias eso?- no hubo necesidad de que Hermione mirara al chco, estaba tan interesada en leer su tema "Cuando y como utilizar un ataque de duelo mágico". Harry sonrio. Imagino a la profesora cabecear, y simplemente dejarse llevar por el violento movimiento, entonces, caia lentamente hasta besar el suelo. Rio.

-No sea egoísta señor Potter- la mujer se paro de su sitio y camino lentamente hacia el lugar del chico. Todos estamos aburridos. Veamos- la mujer hizo ademán de buscar algo con la mirada- cuentenos tan gacioso pensamiento-

Tatiana se veia como una chica adorable, tenia una bella sonrisa, pero eso habia sido lo suficientemente bueno como para ocultar que en ocasiones la mujer se podia convertir en una verdadera versión femenina del profesor de pociones.

-Haga el favor de comenzar la lectura- y dando la espalda al chico, se alejo.

Las clases ya no resultaban faciles para Harry. Comenzo repentinamente a deprimirse. Extrañaba a Sirius, extrañaba que Remus se preocupara por el (ahora tan solo hablaba de Tonks) y a pesar de ser un adulto, aun podia sentirse vulnerable.

En clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aun no podia poner en orden sus ideas. Sirius, quien podria haber sido la imagen paterna que tanta falta le hizo, ya no estaba . Se arrepentia de nunca haber confesado lo mucho que lo queria (N/A en buena onda... nada de Slash...jeje). Hubiera deseado que sus platicas no se centraran tan solo en los planes de la orden, en lo mucho que se parecia a su padre (N/A creo que la Rowling no tuvo mucha creatividad para las charlas entre este par). Habia cosas terribles y oscuras que no era capaz de confesarle a sus amigos y que hubiera deseado compartir con el, pero todo aquello tan solo se quedaba en un hubiera, y pensar que podria haber borrado su pasado y darle un mejor presente se esfumaba lentamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde del llanto, sintio muchos ojos sobre el. Toda la clase lo miraba atentamente, y en la cabecera, Remus.

-Harry, haz favor de retirarte. Es la tercera vez que te llamo la atención y no creo que...-

-pero yo no..-

-Son 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¡No me mires asi Hermione!- Hary tomo sus cosas rapidamente. Remus se dio cuenta lo duro que estaba siendo con el chico, y fue tras de el.

Ya en la puerta, Harry penso en salir corriendo de ahí, estaba harto de todo eso.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Remus cerro la puerta para charlar con el mas comodamente- no e sido el unico que se a dado cuenta de que algo te sucede-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- grito

-Mucho- tomo fuerte al chico de los hombros- lo extrañas, lo se. Pero, nunca fue tu cumpla...- logrando safarse del hombre corrio. No importaba cuantos puntos le quitaran cuantos castigos le dieran, se sentia como una mierda, y no creia poder deshacerse de eso.

Ya era la cena, todos platicaban animadamente. Aparentemente, ese dia habia sido un dia muy pesado, para unos mas que para otros. Los profesores tambien disfrutaban de aquella cena. Remus y Hagrid charlaban sobre animales peligrosos. Minerva mantenía una batalla de miradas con Severus, quien se negaba a contarle que le pasaba... o que habia sucedido realmente con Tatiana.

Severus, quien hasta hace poco se habia envuelto en un manto de hielo, el mismo que conocia cuando apenas contaba con 11 años... y ahora le resultaba un total desconocido. Desde su pequeña desaparicion con Tatiana, el hombre parecia distante, temeroso y confundido. No era que a Albus le interesara (¿??) pero necesitaba que Snape le dijera que pasaba. No soportaba las miradas entre Tatiana y Severus, las palabras ofensivas entre ambos, e incluso, en una reunion, se negaron a sentarse juntos.

Snape, quien ya estaba sentado, bajo la mirada como si hubiera encontrado algo interesante en sus uñas, mientras Tatiana pasaba junto a el.

Minerva, conciente de su victoria, murmuraba algo con Nymphadora, quien estaba a cargo de la vigilancia del colegio (No crean que se descuidarían... aunque Voldemort este muerto, aun quedan seguidores de el)

-Severus- dijo Remus- si no te molesta, al terminar la cena, ire a tu despacho-

-¿Disculpa Lupin?- Severus lo miro fijamente.

-Dije que ire a tu despacho ter...-

-¡Eso lo entendi!- todos los profesores se miraron. Era bien conocido el mal humor del hombre, pero lo mas sorprendente fue lo rapido que perdio el control-¡Para que rayos quieres ir a mi despacho!-

-Es que faltan menos de 4 dias para luna llena Severus- ahora fue el turno de Dumbledore de hacer cara al mal humor del hombre- si mal no recuerdo, habias dicho que darian la pocion matalobos para el fin de semana- sonrio- pero tal parece, viejo amigo, que alguien te roba la atención...- Snape tenso la mandibula. Ahora si que el anciano se habia pasado.

-Llega puntual Lupin, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- se puso de pie, y salio dando grandes zancadas.

-Ni siquiera toco su comida- apunto Tonks

-Pobre...- finalizo Tatiana.

La cena continuo normal. Tal parecia que los alumns no se habian dado cuenta del incidente, y de la inminente exposion de la furia-snape. De vez en cuando, los profesores bromeaban con la exagerada reaccion del exmortifago, e incluso Remus se atrevio a imitarlo (Agradecio infinitamente que el hombre no se dignara a pararse en el gran comedor)

Ya finalizada la cena, Remus acompaño a Nymphadora a la puerta del castillo. Durante su camino, varias alumnos sonreían y murmuraban. Algunos lo miraban extrañadamente (¿Cuándo veias a un hombre lobo de la mano de una chica con cabello azul electrico?). Para su mala suerte, algunos chicos de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente era y comenzaron a caturrerar:

"Remus y Tonks, se quieren, se aman, se besan bajo un arbol, y se cogen... de la mano"

Minerva aparecio como por arte de magia, obligo a los chicos a pedir perdon a la pareja.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, Nymphadora volteo y beso a Remus.

-Vuelve a tu color-

-Lo siento- pero Tonks lo beso de nuevo

-Hasta mañana-

Y ahí se quedo. Si esa no era su chica perfecta, no sabia quien lo era. Ella era todo lo que el siempre quiso sacar al exterior, un chico divertido, alegre y amiguero, pero por situación del destino, no se atrevio.

Camino sin rumbo. Vagar durante las noches, le recordaba a sus años de estudiante. Conforme avanzaba, el aire se enfriaba y sin darse cuenta ya iba camino a las mazmorras. "Severus" fue lo unico que atraveso su mente, acelero el paso, hasta llegar a detenerse abruptamente frente a una puerta negra y de metal. Estaba entreabierta, y se podia escuchar a un hombre llorar.

------------------------------------------------

_Como siempre... dejen sus comentario, quejas y demas._

_Simplemente, me queda por decir que este capitulo va dedicado a Jean-Slytherin... ._

_Saludos_

Chido


	8. Culpas y confesiones

**CAPITULO 8.- CONFESIONES Y VERDADES**

Aun estaba frente a la puerta. Los gemidos del hombre lo irritaban u poco, pues siempre habia considerado a Severus como la persona mas hueca y fria del planeta, incapaz de sentir y mostrar emociones. ¿Qué seria lo correcto¿Entrar y hablar con el¿Consolarlo?... Momento, estaba refiriéndose a Severus, el hombre que cuando cursaba el primer año y cayo "accidentalmente" sobre una "espino-picante" en Herbólogia no lloro.

Pero no era el unico a quien le desesperaba ese llanto. Severus, sentado en su silla, miraba perplejo al hombre que tenia enfrente. No veia hora para que se callara. Tan solo habia preguntado por la prometida del joven, y este se lanzo a llorar. ¿Tendría acaso que consolarlo? Aun recordaba el dia que Albus le notifico que seria jefe de Slytherin. Lo acepto gustoso, para el era una especie de reconocimiento por su buen desempeño como Slythern. Nunca se imagino en lo que se habia metido. Estar al pendiente de que todos los chicos de su casa entraran a sus clases, notificar a los padres si surgia un problema, y lo que mas odiaba de sus responsabilidades adquiridas, el tener que tomar el papel de consejero. Nunca sabia que decir. Para el, todo era caer y levantarse, no estaba dispuesto a que alguien mas le ayudara, pero dicho consejo no era muy propia para un grupo de adolescentes volubles.

El chico aun lloraba. Intentaria hablar con el, pero no lo abrazaria. Odiaba que después de alguna charla con los alumnos, y después de que algunas palabras de consuelo se saliran de su boca, trataran de abrazarlo (N/A... WOW).

-Señor Willilams- hablo lo suficientemente serio como para que el chico se estremeciera- controlese-.

Al ver que no daba resultado, intento razonar con el.

-Respire, vamos- y como si se le escapara de la garganta- después de que lo haga, hablaremos-

Si alguien hubiera visto la cara del licantropo se hubiera asustado. ¡No lo podia creer! Severus, el murciélago gigante, estaba hablando con alguien... que va, consolándole. Eso era digno de saberse. Considero impropio interrumpirlos y decidio irse. Mañana temprano iria a pedir un poco de pocion matalobos al hombre, ya algo se le ocurrira por excusa. Con paso sigiloso se fue de ahí. Por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminaba un hombre con la boca semiabierta.

Tatiana aun no dormia bien. Habia pensado en pedirle algo a Madame Pomfrey, pero no lo creyo necesario. No sabia que hora era, pero comenzaba a cansarse de dar vueltas en su cama. Se sorprendia a si misma. Siempre terminaba teniendo la misma suerte con los hombres. Con su ex habia sufrido mucho cuando se separaron, pero a la larga comprendio que le conocia de fomra que era imposible sorprenderse con el. En cambio, Severus aun continuaba siendo un misterio. Le parecia graciosa la forma en la que se preocupaba por los chicos. Siempre alegaba que era meramente etica profesional, pero incluso ella no estaba ciega como para notar que los queria como a sus hijos. No era la excepcion con Neftaly. Podría ser que ambos iniciaran mal su relacion, pero ahora el chico hablaba de su profeso y jefe de casa, como hablaria de su heroe. No era para mas, era un hombre silencioso, guapo, inteligente, muy capaz, alegre (en su propia forma) y envuelto en ese manto de misterio Tatiana agregaria que era el amante perfecto. La noche que paso con el, descubrio todos los ruidos raros que podia hacer... si, era genial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus caminaba por los pasillos. El sol apenas salia y el cielo era de un color rosado. No era amante de despertarse tan temprano, pero ocupaba hablar con urgencia con Severus. No se sorprendio al ver al hombre caminar hacia el. Las pinturas aun dormian. Era sabido que Snape tan solo permanecia lo absolutamente necesario en la cama.

-Valla Albus, buenos dias. ¿Qué te a tumbado de la cama?-

-Severus, tambien buenos dias para ti.- las pinturas comenzaron a murmurar, unos hacian señas obsenas y otros se cubrian el rostro- creo que este no es un buen lugar para charlar-

-Vallamos entonces a mi despacho. Esta mas cerca-

Caminaron en silencio.

Lo mas probable seria que Albus le regañanra por tener visitas tan noche. El chico duro mas de media hora para poder tranquilizarse, y cerca de 2 horas para poder platicar todo.

El despacho estaba en silencio. Igual de frio y oscuro como siempre. Albus dirigió la varita a la chimenea y la encendió, a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de Snape. Tomaron asiento, separados por tan solo un escritorio, limpio y completamente ordenado.

-Se que tuviste visitas hasta muy noche-

-No fue mi culpa, el chico se puso a llorar y comenzo a ponerse meloso y ya sabes –

-Siempre tan atento. ¿Ya te habia dicho que creo que aprecias tanto a los chicos, y en este caso, a un ex alumno, como para desvelarte y...?-

-Basta- lo interrumpio

-Lo siento. ¿Se encuentra bien el señor Williams?-

La respuesta dicha pregunta habia sido causa del insomnio de Severus. Pero no estaba dispuesto a confesar su preocupación.

-¿De que querias hablar?-

-Bien- y conciente de que no recibira respuesta, continuo- ¿Amaneciste de buenas?- el hombre no contesto. Nada mas faltaba que el viejito loco supiera algo. Albus saco una bolsita y saco de ella un dulce, hizo ademan de invitarle al hombre, pero su mirada fue mas que suficiente- Me gustaria que tomaras esto con mucha calma. ¿Seguro que no quieres? Tu te lo pierdes- Albus tomo aire y continuo- anoche aparecio de nuevo, la marca tenebrosa, no muy lejos de aquí-

A Severus le recorrio un escalofrio ¿Seria posible?

-¿Cómo?-

-Se que es difícil, pero ocupo ver tu tatuaje- Snape obedecio de inmediato. Le mostro al hombre su antebrazo, pero apenas se veian las lineas de la marca. Albus no pudo evitar tocarlo, pero movio rapidamente su dedo, al sentir el espasmo en aquel cuerpo- No te ha molestado o...-

-No creo que "el" este vivo- recapacito- Estoy mas que seguro que no lo esta. Antes de la batalla, podia sentir todos su poder, toda su grandeza. Pero ahora, tan solo queda la marca... la culpa... pero nada mas-

-Muy bien, ya suponia yo que eran los seguidores. O bueno, los que tienen sed de venganza. E de pedirte, que seas cuidadoso- se puso de pie- alertare a la orden de que cuiden sus espaldas- saco otra bolsita -¿Dulce de leche y chocolate? Me la a obsequiado Remus... son muy buenos- Snape no dijo nada- Bien severus, te veo en el desayuno, por cierto, ten lista la pocion matalobos para Remus. No creo que ayer viniera. Acompaño a su querida Tonks hasta la puerta. Se le ve tan contento. Creo- y sonrio picaramente – que a ti no te vendría mal una novia, ya sabes, a ver si asi se te quita lo amargado-

-Creo que en todo el tiempo que tengo trabajando en Hogwarts, nadie me habia arruinado el dia tan temprano-

-Hay muchas chicas lindas por ahí. Si no has abierto los ojos, en este castillo habita una. Creo que te tiene el la mira- termino la frase y comenzo a reir-

Harto de escucharlo, se puso de pie y salio.

-Cierra la puerta al salir Albus- y camino a prisa sin siquiera mirarlo.

El dia era esplendoroso. Remus podia respirar los verdes prados y la brisa humeda. El sonido del cuchicheo de los chicos simplemente lo alegraba. Era contagioso. Al lado suyo, una no tan joven Tatiana caminaba. Ojerosa, como de costumbre, bostezaba a lo largo de todo el camino. No se le veia bien, su piel era amarilla, por su mala alimentación, y cada dia lucia mas demacrada.

-¿Sabes?- Por lo que veo, tienes problemillas para dormir- dijo Remus- no te vendría mal un te de manzanilla y valeriana para relajarte.-

Contrario a molestarse, la mujer agradecio por su preocupación, le sonrio.

-Hoy mismo lo intento. E tenido ciertos problemas, no logro pensar con claridad y...- lo miro- bueno, creo que no te interesan mis asuntos, no deberia de...-

-Vamos. Saco un chocolate y se lo dio a la mujer- aprovecha, esta my bueno. Como decia, cuentas conmigp para platicar. A veces el ruido y los asuntos escolares son un tanto caóticos al mezclarlos con los problemas personales-

-si-

-Mira- dijo en un susurro- si quieres platicar no me molestaria invitarte una tacita de café en mi despacho-

-¿Disculpa?-

-En la tarde, si es que no tienes clases-

Tatiana no tenia nada que perder. No conocia a nadie tanto como para confiar en el, y no sabia si hacerlo en ese momento. Tenia tantas dudas, y la estaba pasando mal

-claro-

-muy bien-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio reinaba en la clase. Nadie reia, a pesar de los quejidos de dolor de Neville. La clase de pociones se vio envuelta en una trifulca, minutos antes. Draco y Harry habian tenido una de sus tantas peleas. Harry lanzo a Draco contra una de las mesas donde Neville se esforzaba por hacer bien su pocion "analgésico-irritante". A pesar de su meticulosa elaboración, los componentes aun lograban distinguirse, y se negaban a hervir por completo. Draco fue a dar hasta su lugar, provocando que el contenido del caldero se virtiera sobre la espalda de Neville, que estaba agachado en ese momento, para buscar su cucharon.

Severus habia permanecido ajeno al drama que se desarrollaba en su aula. Habia tenido que salir para dar a Remus y a Neftaly la pocion matalobos. Alcanzo a escuchar ruidos cuando se acercaba a su aula, pero no dejaba de pensar en la mirada burlona que Remus le dirigia, e indirectas tales como... "anoche no pude acudir a tu despacho... para que estuvieras a gusto". Fue hasta que Hermione salio a toda prisa gritando el nombre del profesor.

Entro lo mas rapido que pudo. La victima, tirada en el suelo, se revolcaba de dolor, tal parecia que la pocion no funcionaba, pues en vez de ser un analgésico en una irritación, provocaba una horrible irritación. Tenia el rostro todo rojo, lleno de manchas moradas.

-¿Quién fue?- la clase permanecio en silencio. Nadie queria mezclarse en el asunto.-¿QUIÉN FUE?-

Su mirada recorrio el salon. En los ojos de un alumno encontro lo que buscaba... o mas bien, a quien buscaba.

-Potter...- Harry no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse de pie-... Malfoy- la clase se miro perpleja. Incluso los quejidos de Neville se volvían carcajadas de vez en cuando.

-Señor- decia Malfoy- yo no e...-

-Silencio- y su mirada fue lo suficientemente penetrante para que las quejas del chico cesaran.

-Señorita Granger, haga el favor de ir por el jefe de su casa. Ahora mismo- Hermione salio rapido.

-Ahora, todos fuera. No los quiero ver. No fue necesario terminar la frase. La mirada del hombre se habia vuelto un tanto maléfica... como enloquecida.

Severus camino cuidadosamente hacia donde estaba Neville. Limpio el liquido con un rapido movimiento de varita y se inclino para ayudar al chico.

-Valla Longbottom... agrego demasiado sabino a su pocion-

levanto cuidadosamente al chico.

-Comienza a sangrar- dijo para si. Camino, y de unos estantes saco una botella con un liquido morado.- Si quiere, le puedo dar algo- Neville no tuvo que responder, comenzo a llorar.- Bien, quítese la camisa-

Neville ocupo un poco de ayuda. La piel se habia tornado al rojo vivo y ampollada. Algunas partes sangraban.

-Va a doler- saco un pañuero, lo rocio del liquido y comenzo a limpiar cada una de las heridas del chico.

-Considérense expulsados de mi clase, por tiempo indefinidio. Ambos- Draco y Harry miraban la escena un poco asustados. Los gritos de quejido y llanto bastaron para que se dieran cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. –Otra de sus idioteces y matan a otro chico- suspiro- agradezcan que tan solo es esta reaccion.-

Minerva atraveso rapidamente el salon. Casi llora al ver al pobre de Neville.

-Sientate Minerva-

-No... ¿Ustedes?- y miro fijamente a los acusados.- permiteme ayudarte, Severus.-

En silencio, curaron al chico, hasta que fue capas de permanecer de pie sin ayuda. Hermione lo llevo a la enfermeria. Severus dijo que se ocuparia mas que una simple pocion para que sanara.

Minerva, palida, no dejaba de suspirar y murmurar con Severus. Se le veia decepcionada.

-Creo que esto ya a sido el colmo Harry- la mujer lo miro. Harry no evito bajar la vista, se sentia mal.

-Entonces, concuerdas conmigo en que esta ya es la tercera incidencia de ambos, Minerva-

-Me temo que si- la mirada de la mujer bajo un poco- Me temo que esto ya esta fuera de nuestras manos- Snape asintió.

-Adelante- Snape camino a prisa, y con una seña hizo entender a los chicos para que lo sigueran. Minerva cerraba aquel singular sequito.

Como todo secreto en Hogwarts... Albus estaba enterado de la situación, y esperaba con un semblante serio en la silla de su oficina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus estaba confundido. Queria mucho a Harry, y por lo tanto tambien queria lo mejor para el, aunque incluyera castigos y regaños. Tuvo que ir a la enfermeria a ver a Neville, para darse cuenta de lo grave del asunto. No abogaria por el chico, esta vez no. Estaba mas de acuerdo con Severus en darle una buena reprimenda. El chico se descarriaba un poco, Sirius no estaba para hablar con el... ¿Qué papel debia de tomar el?

Tambien Tatiana permanecia distraida, no se daba cuenta de la cara de preocupación de Remus. Ambos permanecían en silencio.

-¿Un poco mas de te?-

-Gracias-

-Bueno Tatiana, si te falta o quieres hablar, adelante-

-Pues...¿Cómo empiezo?- la situación le parecia complicada, y vergonzosa

-Tengo una suposición- Tatiana asintió- siempre has sido una chica alegre, y ahora todos notan que algo a pasado. Me parece que es un mal del corazon, me refiero, a problemas con algun hombre¿Verdad?-

-Pues, si es algo asi... pero no es mi novio-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tal parece que... esta persona... el conocido... –suspiro- no me juzgues por lo que voy a decirte. Pues, sin ser pareja ni nada, ambos terminamos en la cama, pero yo descubri que lo que yo sentia por el, no era pasión para una sola noche, y bueno, me gustaria conocerlo, pero no como amigo...-

-¿Hablaste con el?-

-No. Simplemente me evita-

-Dale tiempo. Ocupa tan solo centrar sus ideas, reconocer sus sentimientos-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Tiene nombre?-

-Pues, pongamoleste "chico X" ¿va?-

-De acuerdo- Remus se sirvio otro poco de te. La verdad, parecia que en todos lados del castillo se sufrian con asuntos del corazon. Severus por un lado... y ahora Tatiana. Tal vez por eso ella estaba en ese castillo, para alejarse del "chico X"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silencio. Ya pasaba de las 10 de la noche. Neville dormia en una cama de la enfermeria. A pesar de que horas antes todos habian ido a verlo, el chico no se dio por enterado.

Severus lo miraba, se sentia mas que culpable. Si el hubiera estado en el salon, nada de eso hubiera pasado. En realidad, si hubiera echado a Xavier Williams de su despacho... si, esa era su culpa.

FLASH BACK

Xavier Williams ansioso por hablar con su ex jefe de casa, acudio a el, con la esperanza de que lo ayudara con una pocion. Severus habia recibido correspondecia de su alumno. El habia sido sumamente inteligente en pociones, y formaba parte de un grupo de investigación en Irlanda. De vez en cuando le contaba sus nuevos hallazgos o simplemente le escribia para saludar.

La charal, hasta ese momento, habia sido mas que amena, pociones y pociones . Sin que ninguno de los dos, el asunto se fue tornando mas personal. Fue hasta que el profesor pregunto por la prometida del chico, que el estallo en llanto.

Le tomo un buen rato controlarse.

-Xavier, controlese. Vamos, asi , respire-

El chico parecia inquieto. No se podia quedar en un solo sitio e linsistia en moverse.

-Asi, tranquilo. Hablaremos cuando este mas traquilo- no le importaba en lo mas minimo la vida amorosa de su alumnos, pero el habia sido el causante de tanto llanto. Si dejaba que se fuera asi, Albus lo asesinaria, suponiendo que Severus habia sido cruel con el chico.

Se calmo. Severus se apresuro a sacar un poco de vino. Miro a su alumno. Alos atrás no hubiera creido que algo asi le sucederia. Recordaba a Xavier como un chico centrado, estudioso y demasiado inteligente, pero a pesar de todo, no era muy bueno con desiciones. Si no le hubiera dicho que tomara el trabajo en Irlanda, el chico hubiera terminado de barrendero.

-Ella me dejo- dijo

-¿Hizo algo para ameritarlo?-

-si- y el llanto comenzo nuevamente. El chico fue capaz de controlarse por si mismo, y continuo- Nos comprometimos. Es una chica muy dulce, muy linda, inteligente... pero ella sabia que algo pasaba... y me descubrio en la cama con su mejor amiga. Simplemente se fue-

-Me temo que se lo gano-

-Lo se... y no ahí dia que no me arrepienta tanto. Tatiana era una buena chica. La hubiera echo mi esposa... dado todo en el mundo, con tal de que me perdonara. –

Severus sintio un escalofrio al escuchar el nombre. No estaba seguro de que hablaran de la misma persona. Miro a los ojos del chico... y ahí la vio... con un vestido rosa... un sombrero a juego... corriendo detrás de unos patos... mirando a unos niños con ternura... abrazando a Xavier... agacho la mirada, era suficiente.

-Me temo que no tengo que decirle. Simplemente, levantese y emprenda de nuevo el camino, sera algo que tendra que superar y...-

-¡¡¡Pero yo la amo!!!!---

-¿Y ella lo ama a usted?-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva entro a la enfermeria. Le sorprendia ver a Severus ahí. Estaba sumamente preocupado por el estado de su alumno. Neville habia sido muy vaiente, y sobre todo, amable, a pesar de su estado. El chico se recuperaria en dos semanas, asi que permaneceria en la enfermeria.

Severus nada mas suspiraba. La culpa iba mas alla del accidente... iba desde la muerte de sus progenitores. El sabia que los iban a matar, y no fue capaz de impedirlo.

-Sabes que estara bien-

-Si. Fue mi culpa-

-Asi a sido por mas de 10 años- Severus la miro indiferente, Ni en todo el tiempo que tenia trabajando, habia tratado algo tan personal- Lo se por la forma en que lo miras. Al igual que con Harry, aunque aparentes odiarlos, los cuidas muy de cerca-

-Eso es algo estupido, y lo sabes-

-No te vendría mal hablar de vez en cuando. Detrás de tu mascara de dureza se esconde un hombre con miedo a si mismo-

-Mejor me voy-

-Neville no despertara. Soy todo oidos. El asunto no es tan simple ¿verdad?-

-no- su voz fue apenas audible.

-Me temo que ya has pagado tus culpas y estas liberado de ellas. Pero tu eres incapaz de reconocerlo. Podrias, simplemente, rehacer tu vida. Eso a sido desde hace mucho- sonrio. Tienes un trabajo ¿no crees que te falta, y te mereces, una familia?-

-¿Qué?-

-Una esposa, un hijo, y ¿por qué no? Unos suegros tarado...-

-Yo no creo...-

-Que lo merezcas ¿cierto?-

-Ni siquiera que lo logre-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tendre que decírtelo- Minerva lo miro- dime ¿Quién, conociendo mi pasado, se atreveria a tener algo conmigo?, o para empezar ¿Quién tendría simplemente un poco de paciencia para concerme? No se comportarme normal, soy incapaz de confiar en alguien y...-

-Tan solo piénsalo- se puso de pie. No pudo evitar darle una palmada. Si te falta hablar, estoy siempre para ti-

Eran las 12 y Severus no podia dejar de mirar a Neville. Aun permanecia con un poco de salpullido, pero el dolor habia cesado.

Los ojos se le cerraban. No era mala idea ir a dormir. Retomo su camino a su dormitorio. Por el camino, no podia dejar de sentirse mal. No podia olvidar la mirada de odio de Draco, cuando en privado le dijo que no recibira mesada, que pasaria navidad castigado... el chico se molesto mucho, y en lo que restaba de dia, se nego a hablar con el. Incuso Lena, enterada de todo lo ignoraba. ¿Acaso ese era el placer de la paternidad? Ocupaba ayuda... no podia solo.

El cuarto era oscuro y frio. No le interesaba encender la chimenea, pues ese frio no se iria de ninguna forma. Se sento en la cama, en la oscuridad observo sus manos. Suspiro. Estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento, soledad, pero esa noche en especial, el silencio en aquel cuarto le calaba en el alma.

* * *

_Perdon por la tardanza. Creo que definitivamente, el final me quedo mejor que el anterior. Creo que valio la pena esperar tanto ¿verdad?_

_Gracias a todos por leer, a pocos o muchos... jeje._

_Este capitulo, creo que lo dedicare a mi Profa. Isabel Lerma... sin ella, no estaria aqui... no hubiera tenido el valor..._

_Quejas, sugerencias... en si, pensaba en un bonus para el siguiente, pero, creo ke sera despues del capitulo 9... jeje. _

_Gracias_

_Chido_


End file.
